Fantastic Four: A New Addition
by EilayAdnayVolieay
Summary: They all deal with a new enemy... but Sue and Reed deal with more arguments before their wedding, Johnny faces an Ice Cool chic, and Ben has a choice... his fiance, or the people he saves. R&R!
1. Fire and Ice

**A/N:** I decided to write a Fantastic Four fanfiction, just because I saw the movie, liked it, and noticed that there weren't a lot of Fantastic Four stories out there. If you like it, let me know in a review! If you don't like it, all I accept is constructive reviews, telling me what you personally think I can do to improve it. If you don't like it and review saying "It sux" and don't give me a reason why, most likely it will not be a signed review, and my stick people will come and eat you oO.

**Full Summary:** After the Fantastic Four put Doom away for awhile, they're faced with another problem... accepting their powers. As they try to cope with their powers that they believe were given to them for a reason, they have even more to deal with... new enemies, and of course what superhero doesn't have its run-ins with the tabloids and of course, the police. Sue and Reed plan their wedding while fighting bad guys and running from photographers, Ben tries to cope with not only having people run away from him, frightened, but with the fact that his fiance wants him back now that he's a famous hero, when he's already with someone. That, and of course what Fantastic Four story would be complete without Johnny, the hilarious, adorable, idiotic "Human Torch" we all love? He, of course, deals with his usual pranks, usual attempts for a little publicity, and... well, we'll just see about love. : )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fantastic Four, and anyone who seriously believes that I do is mentally ill, and I truly suggest seeing a doctor about the hollow sound in their heads. I mean, why would the creator of Fantastic Four, a 'Fantastic' comic series, write a FANfiction about Fantastic Four when, HELLO, they could just make another movie?

**Fantastic Four: A New Addition**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter One: Fire and Ice

"'The latest news about the Fantastic Four is that two of its members are getting married. When this ceremony will happen has not yet been released to the public, but rumor has it that the two, Invisible Girl and Mr Fantastic, will be married on Pluto, in the presence of other super beings such as themselves, in mid fall.'" Johnny read aloud. He was unable to contain his laughter as he dropped the tabloid down on the table. Sue, or 'Invisible Girl', picked it up to read for herself. Somehow she just didn't believe that someone would actually think they were getting married on Pluto, of all things.

"Yeah, and read that next part," Johnny said, and Sue skimmed through the story to start reading from where Johnny had finished. She looked up at him, and started to laugh a little herself. He urged her to read out loud.

"'How the Human Torch will react to this shockingly much colder climate is unknown, but it has been shouted by many people as the Human Torch has gone by the he is too hot to touch, and even Jack Frost would be unable to cool his hottness.' Is this for real?" Sue asked, laughing. Johnny glared at her.

"What makes it so hard for you people to believe that women dig me? Lets face it, the fact that **_I _**got the power of being engulfed in flames, that **_I_** am 'hot' so to speak, is no coincidence. Its clearly the effects of my... well, hottness." Johnny said, turning his face from side to side as if he were modeling. Ben rolled his eyes, or at least tried to.

"Yeah, sure kid. And what, I suppose I turned into some kind of giant rock because I was... what?" Ben waited, and Johnny smirked.

"Big... I mean, really Ben, you could stand to lose a few tonnes." Johnny ran as Ben threw his now empty glass at him. Reed stretched and caught it before it hit the glass, and Johnny was already out the door. Ben was muttering under his breath about what he intended to do to 'Flame Boy', and Sue sighed, putting down the paper.

"What's wrong, Sue?" Reed asked. Sue looked at him, but she didn't smile. She stood up, and walked out of the room. Reed frowned, and began to follow, when Ben stopped him for a moment.

"Hey, listen, I'm heading out for most of the day, but if you need me, call the bar near where I used to live, alright?" Ben replied. Reed nodded, smiling, and walked out to find Sue. He saw her standing on the balcony, and stood next to her.

"Gorgeous view, isn't it?" he said, trying to get her to talk. She nodded, but said nothing. Reed walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey, what's up Sue? You seem a little upset," he added, and she shivered. It was a cool, dreary day, and the sun was barely in the sky at all. All that week, it had been hot out, and today was just so... cold. Highly unusual for a Summer's day.

"It's just... now that we're, well, the 'Fantastic Four', we've been in a lot of the tabloids. Its like we don't even have a life anymore, and the little bit of a normal life we do have gets twisted with rumors by people who have nothing better to do with their time then make up stories about us. I mean, us, have our wedding, on PLUTO of all things? Please! Not only is it scientifically impossible, its just not convenient or reasonable. I mean, we couldn't exactly transport all of our friends and all of our family out to space wearing space suits, could we? And besides that, Pluto is too far away from Earth, it would take way to long to get there. I mean, where do people get these ideas? Do they have nothing better to do with their time then create rumors that can't possibly be true in any way, shape, or form? What happens when we start getting BAD publicity? Then what?" Sue asked. Reed was shocked... this wasn't exactly what he had expected was bothering her. Sure, the publicity could get frustrating if you were followed and hounded everywhere you went, but Sue had dealt with publicity before, why was it effecting her this way now?

"I know it's a little... confusing, sometimes. And it can be frustrating. But isn't saving the lives of others, knowing that you helped, worth it all? Maybe I'm just being stupid, but I think— " Reed stopped as Sue leaned over and lightly kissed him. She pulled back, and sat inside.

"That's the problem Reed, you're always thinking. But your right, it is worth it... and who knows? We may get used to the publicity, I know Johnny certainly is enjoying the extra publicity. I think that I may go and read the rest of that paper, see if there's anything mildly interesting other then rumors. Next they'll be saying that Ben is the offspring of Mt Everest and some demon, I mean, it won't stop, but... I guess that's why I should just accept it, no matter what, even if we were to quit or go into hiding, they'd still make up stories. I promise, I won't worry anymore until we do get bad publicity." Sue smiled and walked out of the room into the kitchen. She helped Ben clean up his breakfast dishes... it was a lot harder now for him to even pick up a fork, let alone put his dishes in the sink.

"Thanks, Sue. I've been trying to pick that plate up for ten minutes now! Well, I'm going out, I'll talk to you guys after." Ben got up and, incidentally, stomped a big crack in the floor. "I'll fix that when I get back. Sorry, Reed. Still not used to this heavy weight," Ben left, and Reed went into his lab to do some research.

Meanwhile, Johnny was having some problems of his own. As much as he loved publicity, getting followed by photographers everywhere... even if he was trying to go in a public washroom!... was tiring. Obviously, the photographers couldn't take a photo in the bathroom, but they could wait by the door for it to open and for Johnny to come out. Even the fangirls were getting tiresome, and THAT was something that was rarely heard coming from Johnny Storm of all people.

"Mr Storm, is it true that you are currently, excuse the boldness, single?" one female reporter asked. Johnny stopped and turned around. This was really getting tiring now.

"Single? Define single. Am I tied down to one woman only? No. I do however go on dates, but today is not one of those days." Johnny began walking away, but the reporters entirely circled him. While doing so, Johnny noticed someone off across the road, who seemed to be disgusted with the media. _'Someone's in a bad mood. How does she think I feel?' _Johnny thought to himself. He made his way through the crowd, when a little boy stood in front of him.

"Y-y-you're the... the human torch, aren't you?" the little boy asked. Johnny nodded and kneeled down so he was at the little boys level. "Do you think I could have your autograph? You're my favourite out of the Fantastic Four... fires so cool! Well, not if its on houses or people..."

"Sure, kiddo, hey, does anybody have some paper and a pen?" Johnny asked. He was a little surprised with himself, but he had seen this little boy around before... and he knew that he wasn't the richest kid around. _'Just because I'm hot doesn't mean I can't give a kid a break every now and then,'_ Johnny told himself. One of the reporters handed him a photo, and he smirked. _'Great, media following my every move, AND they have photo's of me ready to go...'_ He signed the photo and handed it to the little boy, who thanked him and ran off.

"Mr. Storm, do you regularly give out autographs?" one of the reporters asked. He shook his head.

"No, and I don't intend to do so very often in the future either." Johnny, tired of the media, ran ahead and turned his flame on, flying to somewhere he could be alone. The media of course was taking picture after picture, and camera's were shooting every second of it, but he didn't care. By now everyone already knew who had power, what their powers were, and what they looked like. Flying off engulfed in flame couldn't hurt that much more.

Ben walked into the bar he regularly now went to, and looked around. He didn't see Alicia anywhere, so he walked up and sat on the stool that had been, as a request, specially ordered for Ben. It was able to hold as much weight as 3 transport trucks, and if it was taken... well, Ben's appearance alone was enough to scare people. He ordered his usual drink, and began sipping it. He liked his old town, even if it was where he used to live with his fiancé. He already knew his fiancé was walking around without her ring on, and that alone was, before, enough to torture his very soul. Now, he had just learned that he had to accept that she couldn't accept him for who he was.

"Ben? Is that... you?" a familiar voice asked. Ben turned around, shocked. It was his soon to be ex-fiance, sitting at the bar, right next to him.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He muttered. He tried to quickly finish his drink, but the glass broke again. Great. His fiance grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled drink as the bartender cleaned off the broken glass.

"Ben... I... I'm sorry, I truly am. You have to realize, think of how many times you've gone on your little trips with Reed, and... well, I was just sick of it. Sick of you always going along with what he asks. I begged you not to go this time... do you remember that? I literally begged you, but you went anyways. I... I was stunned, to see you. I couldn't except it, but... well, what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I really am. I love you Ben, and that's all that should have mattered to me. We promised, just like you said, to love each other no matter what, and... I broke that promise, but I want another chance, another chance to try and... make it up to you. Please, Ben..." she pleaded. He got up, and left the bar. He just couldn't deal with this now. She was stunned, but she had a feeling he'd come back, that he'd call her soon in the near future.

"So, what exactly are you researching?" Sue asked. Reed jumped, not realizing she had returned back to the room. He quickly finished typing something up, before answering.

"Well, I'm actually trying to find out two things... one, if there are any other records of people getting... powers, such as ours... and just why exactly that cosmic cloud gave us this unusual gift instead of killing us as would be expected. I just hope people don't get the idea that what happened to us will happen to everyone... can you imagine the tragedy that would cause? So far, I have found no logical reason for why this happened, and I have found no records of any people getting powers like this. It just doesn't make sense!" Reed pounded his fist on his desk, and sighed. Sue put her arms around him and looked at the research that he had gathered so far.

"Well, give it time, Reed. You've been working at this all day, don't you think its time to take a break from all this? Come on, both Johnny and Ben are going to be back, and I already told both of them not to eat dinner until they got here. Lets go pick something up, okay? You need a break, and I could really use something to eat." Sue pulled Reed's chair back (it had wheels) and he reluctantly decided to go.

Shivering, a woman with white blonde hair looked out across the city, and saw that there was a fire at one of the apartment buildings. Sighing, she went down the stairs from the top of the building and called a cab to get over there.

"Mr Storm, is there any way you can save the little girl in that building?" one reporter asked. Johnny shrugged, and flinched as he heard the little girl screaming for help again.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to answer questions, but I will say this... nobody is _ever_ sure, one hundred percent, that they can save someone. They can only be sure that they will try their best. Excuse me," he said, cutting off one of the reporters who had opened their mouth to ask another question. He walked away from the crowd and, flaming on, flew up at the building. So far, he was only able to 'fly' if he was covered in fire. Once he reached one of the windows, he turned off his flame and jumped inside. The rest, the reporters never saw.

Johnny slowly walked around, trying to be careful. The floor looked like it would collapse any second, and that wouldn't be good for the little girl inside the building. He covered his mouth, the smoke from the fire was overwhelming.

"Hello?" he called out, and froze. He had almost stepped through a hole in the floor, but as he looked down through the floor, he saw the little girl who had previously been screaming for help. She was now knocked unconscious, having inhaled too much of the black smoke. Johnny carefully slid down into the room. The little girl was curled up on the floor, and Johnny scooped her up. He went to run out of the room, but was stopped by a beam which was on fire, blocking the way. They were stuck. Unless he broke through the walls, he had no chance of saving her, and even then, he couldn't exactly turn his flame on and fly out carrying the girl. While he was trying to work out what he was going to do, he saw the fire in front of him slowly freezing... into solid ice.

"Who's there?" he called out. There was no way that a firefighter could have made it into the building, and even if one did, there was no way that he would get up to this floor and be able to freeze the fire entirely. Put it out, maybe just that spot, but not freeze it. Johnny didn't get a response, however, and deciding not to waste anymore time, he kicked the ice, broke it, and took the little girl outside to saftey.

"Mr Storm, can you tell us what froze the fire?" a young reporter asked. For once, Johnny had nothing to say. He gave the little girl to her parents, who wouldn't stop thanking him... they had been forced to leave, and then heard their daughter screaming. Johnny looked up at the flames which were frozen solid. Nobody in the Fantastic Four had the ability to freeze things... not even Sue. Johnny called a cab and decided not to think any more about it until he mentioned it to the others.

"Hey, aren't you the Human Torch?" the cab driver asked, looking through the rearview mirror at Johnny. He nodded, but didn't say anything. The driver went on talking, and all Johnny did was politely answer.

"Okay, everything is set up. Now we just have to wait for— " Sue was cut off by Ben walking through the door. He walked in but said nothing as he went to his room. Worried, Sue went after him... he looked... different. Other then the rocks that was now his body.

"Hey Ben? What's up?" Sue asked. Ben looked up at her, and nodded at the engagement ring that his fiancé had left the day he saved those firefighters from dying. Sue, puzzled, walked over to it. Why would he...?

"I saw her today, Sue. She... she wants me back. She wants to forget about our troubles, and she said she's made a mistake, and that she's sorry. She was at the bar," he added. Sue opened her mouth, but at that moment Johnny burst in.

"Sue, we have a slight problem. Turn on the news," he ordered, but instead he got up and went to the TV in the other room. Reed, Sue and Ben followed, and Johnny turned the television on. He turned to a news channel, and it was showing the fire. It showed him flying off into the building— Sue opened her mouth to lecture Johnny, but stopped when she saw the flames freeze over.

"Johnny, you can freeze things as well?" Reed asked. He seemed impressed, although worried. Johnny laughed.

"Me? Well Reed as much as I'd love to take the credit for that, it wasn't me. No, see, I was in the building, I saw the little girl, in fact she had passed out because she inhaled too much smoke. I picked her up, went to leave, but a beam that was as you probably could guess on fire, fell and blocked our way. Then all of a sudden the flames just... they just froze, into solid ice. And I think— " Johnny was cut off by the newscaster on the television, who finished his sentence.

"That the Fantastic Four aren't the only one's with superpowers in this town."

**A/N:** Well, how was that? Its, as you obviously know, my first Fantastic Four story. Let me know what you think!

And, if your interested in giving a THOROUGH review, maybe rate the following out of 10...

Content:

Storyline:

Characters:

Creativity:

And of course that's just optional, so I can see how my new story is starting out. Wow, over 3000 words... well, I'll try and keep all chapters around this long. Right now, I think I'll work on my other stories, and/or work on some 'theories' to submit to a whole 'nother site. Please let me know what you think : )

**EDITING NOTE: **I forgot that Ben wasn't married he was engaged so that has been changed. Sorry for the error, but its fixed now.


	2. New Arch Enemy

**A/N:** Well you guys seemed to like this story a lot so I thought I'd do the next chapter for it a little sooner then I had planned originally. Thanks for letting me know what you thought of it, I have answered your reviews on my forum which the link I will add later lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fantastic Four, and anyone who seriously believes that I do is mentally ill, and I truly suggest seeing a doctor about the hollow sound in their heads. I mean, why would the creator of Fantastic Four, a 'Fantastic' comic series, write a FANfiction about Fantastic Four when, HELLO, they could just make another movie?

**EDIT:** One of my reviewers pointed out firstly that they were slightly confused about the dream in this chapter, and that they had thought perhaps that Chapter 1 was a dream. I just want to say that no, Chapter One was not a dream, the dream that Sue is having is thus far unknown to us, and Chapter one did really happen. Just thought I'd clear that up before you started reading and got confused. Also, a typo, I said "Thing" when referring to Ben but it is actually "The Thing" so I have corrected that. Thanks bunches to the person who pointed it out!

**Fantastic Four: A New Addition**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Two: New Arch Enemy

The sound of typing was echoing through a dark room, the sound bouncing off of the walls. The room was stale and hot, but there were no windows to open... it was underground.

"Ah, so the Fantastic Four have discovered that they are not the only ones with powers?" a deep voice replied from the shadows. A shaky voice replied back in some strange language, and the figure in the shadows shouted angrily in the same language. Whatever language it was, as it did not sound like any language that was in the regular world.

"It would appear so, master." the shaky voice replied reluctantly. The voice in the shadows faded, and the thing with the shaky voice discontinued the conversation. He had more important work to do now.

"Johnny, what happened?" Sue asked. Johnny pointed at the television screen.

"Why tell you, when you can see for yourself?" he replied. Sue looked at the TV and watched the whole thing as the firemen rushed inside to make sure there weren't any other victims as Johnny brought the little girl out. Sue turned to talk to Johnny again but he was nowhere to be found.

"I guess he feels a little tired after what happened earlier," Sue decided, but as she said this, Johnny came back with some Jiffy Pop heating in his hand. She shook her head but couldn't help cracking a little smile. It soon disappeared though when a rock came through the window. Reed stretched to grab the note that was attached to it. He read it to himself, and frowning handed it to Ben.

"'The Fantastic Four aren't so fantastic without their flameboy and bodyguard are they?'" he read aloud. Johnny put his popcorn down and looked at the note.

"I wonder what they mean? I mean... sure, Ben I can understand, I mean look at him! But if they're going to include me, why not mention the whole team?" he asked. He looked seriously confused and although Reed and Sue understood it a little more then him, they didn't enlighten him by explaining.

"They mean that you and Ben have to keep a low profile for awhile. This could just be a joke, but I don't trust it. Better safe then sorry. Besides, I want you both here tomorrow anyways. A journalist is coming to do a story on us, and the only reason we agreed to it was because frankly these rumors are becoming too much." Sue turned off the TV and went to the table, grabbing her plate and leaving the room. So much for their 'Fantastic' dinner, Reed thought. Johnny, noticing there was better food, put down his popcorn and grabbed a plate.

Sue woke up screaming, and sat up in her bed, gasping for air. _'Why do I keep having that dream?' _She asked herself. Ever since she had gotten her... powers... she had been having the same dream often, but now that Doom was gone, she was actually having the dream every night, sometimes more then once. She got up out of her bed and left her room, trying to keep quiet so she wouldn't wake anybody up. She saw Ben having trouble fitting on his bed, as was his usual problem, but Reed and Johnny weren't in their rooms at all. Walking down the hall, she saw Johnny on the couch clutching the Jiffy Pop from earlier, and walked over to Reed's "office" and saw he had fallen asleep researching. She took a peek at the computer screen and saw that he was no longer trying to figure out how the cloud would give them powers instead of killing them, but looking at the tabloids websites and trying to track down the person that had frozen the flames from the fire. So far he had found no pictures of a person leaving... _'Did she... die? In the fire...?' _Sue thought to herself, and for a moment, she thought she should wake Johnny and see if he saw anyone leave. Deciding against it, she went into the kitchen and heated up some of the coffee that was left over from earlier in the morning. (A/N: Ewww coffee... I hate coffee I like tea XD)

"I still can't believe you saved that kid, Ice." a deep, booming voice replied. The girl, who the man called 'Ice', shrugged.

"I couldn't just let a little girl die, especially that young. You _know_ that's not my style," she added, seeing the look of disgust on her bosses face. He nodded, but he was still suspicious. _Something about that kid just isn't right... whether she wants to admit it or not, I don't think she's as evil as she's trying to let on,_ he thought. He brushed these thoughts aside, and 'Ice' took his silence as permission to speak again. "When will I be allowed to start, sir?"she asked. As she was about to be answered, a red light began flashing and sirens going off. She looked around, and was pushed outside. As she was about to ask what was going on, it was as if her 'boss' had read her mind.

"The police have found us! We don't have much time!" he replied. 'Ice' nodded and grabbed their plans before running out of the building. She had some cops to fight, and it was only a matter of time before she would meet up with one of them. They made it outside, but were separated when the police started shooting at them.

"GO! GO NOW! I WILL CONTACT YOU!" he shouted through the crowd. 'Ice' nodded and ran. She had a job to do, and she wasn't about to let the police stop her... not now. She ran as fast as she could, then decided to jump into the water. She froze it and skated off, allowing the ice behind her to melt so she could not be followed.

Reed woke up, startled. _Oh no,_ he thought, _I must have fallen asleep while I was working... I hope Sue isn't already aw— _

"Reed, are you awake?" Sue called from the doorway. Reed turned around and smiled. _So much_ _for her not already being awake,_ he thought. He got up and hugged her, but she pulled away.

"Reed... do I have to set you a bedtime just so you won't fall asleep working again?" Sue asked. Reed was about to laugh, but he saw the serious look on her face and decided not to. He went over to his desk and went to shut off his computer but found it was already off.

"I turned it off, at 4 in the morning, Reed. No wonder your electric bill is always so high! What else do you leave running all night like that? Reed, you said you wanted a relationship, but... I still get the feeling that Science is more important to you, even more then your own well being!" Reed walked up to her, but she walked out of his office, and when he went out into the hall, she couldn't be seen. She had gone invisible, as she often did when she was emotional. Sighing, he sat back down at his computer. He couldn't exactly just go after her, she was invisible after all. He turned his computer back on and began his research again.

Sue, meanwhile, was running outside as fast as she could. She didn't want this to be a problem for them again, she couldn't handle it! Other then the fact that before he hadn't wanted to share an apartment with her, they had argued about various things, and his addiction to working was one of the main ones. _Please don't let this be a problem again... I won't let it happen, I won't! _She shouted in her head. And she wouldn't. No matter what happened, she wouldn't. Right now, she just wanted to be alone, not only to stay away from Reed for awhile, but to be alone with her thoughts about her dream. After all, scientists believe that all dreams have a meaning, and that we should consider them warnings, but if you have the same dream more then once, it is even more dangerous. The hard part was just figuring out what her dream meant.

"Kid, pass the maple syrup will ya?" Ben asked Johnny. Johnny glared at him.

"Why don't you just slam on your side of the table and make it slide to you?" he asked. Ben, already growing impatient, stood up.

"Because, I don't want to. Now could you _please_ pass the maple syrup?" Ben asked again, and Johnny grinned mischievously.

"Sure, Benny, no problem..." he replied, and Ben looked at him suspiciously... Johnny had agreed to pass the syrup a little _too_ easily... Johnny reached for the Maple Syrup and Ben jumped.

"That's okay I can get it," he replied hastily, and reached for it, but Johnny got to it first.

"No, no, allow me..." Johnny replied, and he grabbed it and past it to Ben. Ben looked at it suspiciously, but thinking there was nothing wrong, grabbed it. At that exact moment Johnny 'flamed on' and melted the plastic container that the syrup was in. Ben groaned as his hand was covered in sticky syrup. He began to yell and ran after Johnny, who ran out to the balcony in the living room, flamed on, and flew off. Ben growled and vowed to wait until Johnny returned to get him back. In the meantime, he had to get the extra syrup and eat Johnny's share of pancakes. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the maple syrup, and he saw Reed getting coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" Ben asked. Reed, for a moment, didn't answer. It was as though he hadn't heard him. Ben was about to repeat himself when Reed sat down and sighed.

"Nothing much, there's a story about last night though," Reed replied. Ben saw that something was on his mind but let it go and focused on the paper.

"About last night? Why, what did the Human **_WART_** do this time?" Ben asked, laughing at his own 'creative' joke. Reed smiled and shook his head.

"It wasn't about Johnny... or you, or me, or even Sue. Just a regular story that sounds... interesting, I guess you could say. Apparently, the police have been looking for this man who calls himself... well, I can't pronounce it, but they've been looking for him for 5 years and just found him in an abandoned apartment building last night. There was a woman with him, and guess what? It was that 'Ice cool' woman that Johnny was talking about last night. Whether she was trying to stop him or is working with him, I don't know. Apparently the man is in custody and will have a trial before it is decided just WHAT is done with him. It hasn't been released what he did that got the police after him, but it'll be in it soon you can guarantee." Reed put the paper down, finished his coffee, and went to grab his coat.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, entering the hallway.

"I'm going to do a little more research... I'll be back as soon as I can. If Sue comes back and asks where I've been, tell her I was... getting the reporter! I forgot all about that!" Reed shouted. He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Johnny's cell. Johnny answered.

"Hello, if this is that sexy waitress, I'm sorry, I already have pl— " Johnny began but Reed cut him off.

"Johnny, listen, you have to come back, I forgot that the reporter was coming today. I'm going to call your sister, but look for her anyways alright?" Reed asked. He heard Johnny laugh on the other end, and if he could see him, he probably would be smirking.

"Oh yeah, genius? And just _how_ exactly am I supposed to find her, if I remember correctly, she turned invisible and ran out of the building. I may be handsome, no, not handsome, drop dead _gorgeous, _but that doesn't work to find my _sister, _and— "

"Got it, just... try to find her before the reporter gets here, please?" Reed asked. Johnny said okay and they hung up. Reed quickly looked at Sue's list she had made to do before the reporter arrived. _One, bake cookies... great... two, make muffins... buy ingredients for both. Great, I don't even know the ingredients! _Reed thought to himself. He ran to the phone and called Sue, but she didn't answer. Either she couldn't hear her phone, or she wasn't picking up.

"Ben... do you know how to make cookies?" Reed asked. Ben looked surprised but nodded. This was going to be an interesting day...

Sue, who had for the past two hours been hiding out by the water, stood up, panicking. _OH NO! I forgot all about the reporter! I still have to bake cookies and muffins, and I have to buy the ingredients! I can't believe I forgot! _Sue thought, and she turned herself invisible. The last thing she needed right now was more publicity, and people stopping her in the streets. She grabbed her clothes and ran as fast as she could, hoping nobody would notice the floating clothes.

Johnny however, after trying to find Sue for an hour, decided to head back home and see if she had gone back yet. When he got there, he heard what sounded like an explosion coming from the kitchen, and ran inside. He coughed as he was covered in flour.

"What exactly is going on here?" Johnny asked. He started laughing uncontrollably when he saw Reed, every inch of him covered in flour and occasionally s chocolate chip, and Ben had a container of butter on his head. Ben walked up to Johnny and pushed him against the wall as 'gently' as possible for him.

"Say anything, _anything, _and you won't be pretty no more, got it?" Ben said. Johnny stopped laughing but rose to the challenge.

"Sorry, your highness. Glad to see you got around to buttering your... crown," Johnny said, and started to continue when Ben started running after him, bouncing things off of where they had been originally. Reed ran out into the hallway calling after them.

"GUYS! Come on guys, I don't know how to make cookies!" Reed shouted.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I came home in time, huh?" Sue replied. Reed turned around and nodded. Sue went into the kitchen and shook her head, looking at the ingredients that Reed and Ben had set out. "Um, Reed?" Sue asked. Reed looked at her and replied, "What?".

"I appreciate you trying to bake the cookies and muffins, but... why do you have baking soda out? And... is that a pickle in the cookie dough?" she asked, looking at the green thing that was sticking out of the sticky dough. Reed nodded, and Sue shook her head.

"Reed, I think it be better if you stuck with what you can do, because baking is just not your thing." she replied. Reed nodded and went to leave the room, but Sue stopped him. "How about you, Ben and Johnny clean up this flour okay? _I'll _bake the cookies," she added.

Finally, everything was done. The cookies (chocolate chip and oatmeal) were freshly baked, just out of the oven, the muffins (blueberry, carrot, and strawberry) were reheated and already sliced, and there was not only coffee, but tea and juice made. Sue wanted the interview to go perfectly, to set her mind a little more at ease when it came to the publicity. Maybe some truth would set her mind at ease, that's what she hoped anyways. Johnny was just setting the cookies (one of which was of course stuffed in his mouth) on the coffee table in the living room when he heard a knock at the door. Grabbing a muffin along the way, Johnny went and answered the door. There stood, in Johnny's opinion, one of the most gorgeous women he had seen. She had long blonde hair (natural, not dyed) and was wearing very little makeup. She was wearing a white shirt, with a simple long blue skirt that at the ends was flared out. Definitely casual wear.

"Ah, so my mail-order Angel finally arrived," Johnny flirted. The woman glared at him.

"Not quite, Mr Storm. Although I think even an Angel would run away from you," she replied, smiling sweetly. He looked at her, slightly amused. _Not my biggest fan, I see _he thought. Sue came up behind him and saw the woman.

"I'm sorry if my brother was rude, Miss Winters," Sue replied apologetically, pushing her brother into the other room. She motioned for the woman, Miss Winters, to follow.

"THERE WAS A _DOOR _THERE YOU KNOW!" Johnny replied angrily. Sue merely shrugged and led the reporter into the living room.

"Sorry, Johnny, my mistake. Now, Miss— "

"Just call me Alexandra, its easier and formalities make me nervous," the reporter admitted. Sue nodded. "I understand. Well, there are some cookies and muffins, there, if you would like, and— Johnny for heaven's sake can you at least _try_ to act like your not some kind of animal?" Sue asked. Johnny was in the middle of stuffing his mouth with a whole muffin at once, and nodded, swallowing quickly. "Sorry," he added. Alexandra looked disgusted, but said nothing. It was not her place to do so.

"Okay, well, I'm Sue Storm, the 'Invisible Girl', that's Reed Richards, or as everyone else calls him, 'Mr Fantastic', Ben Grimm, also known as 'The Thing' I believe, and my... brother... Johnny Storm, who is known as The Human— " Ben finished her sentence, "_Wart_."

"Hey now that's so not cool!" Johnny replied, "You KNOW that its **torch** not _wart_," Johnny stood up but Sue pushed him back into his chair and gave both Ben and Johnny a glare that was so piercing that they both looked at the ground.

Sighing, Sue replied, "Well, shall we start?"

**A/N:** I know, I know, I should include the whole interview, but I won't. I think I'll just include in the next chapter parts of it that have some 'important' answers from Ben, Reed, and Sue, and of course some extremely (hopefully) humorous ones from Johnny. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a review (unsigned) ask if I was planning on putting this in the point of view of the ice girl. Well, after this chapter, you can probably guess I won't since she seems to be working for the 'bad' guy, although we don't _really_ know that for a fact yet. In fact, it is very unlikely I will put it in any specific point of view, but I may. The 'ice chick's' identity, however, to the reader is unknown, and to put it in her point of view would mean risking allowing you to find out who she is sooner then planned. Thanks to all who reviewed, I probably by now responded to all the reviews on the forum I created, which hopefully the link by now is on my 'user profile'. Also, I'd like to say thanks to the reviewer who corrected me. Ben wasn't married, only engaged, to a woman called 'Debbie'. I forgot about that, so I changed the last chapter, and I will change the actual summary when I post this chapter up. Thanks again.


	3. Bad Publicity Part 1

**A/N:** Well I must say that already I have a new idea then originally planned for this story... and no, it won't affect what you know thus far, so no worries there : ) And yes, I do actually to an extent plan out what will happen in my stories, including this one. Thanks to all who reviewed, and don't forget to review this chapter and let me know what you think! The only flames, by the way, that are welcome are the ones containing words of constructive criticism... basically, if you say "Fantastic Four sucks" in your review, that's a no-no. Plus it makes you look stupid. I had that happen once, back with one of my discontinued stories, a Harry Potter one actually, someone ACTUALLY reviewed, unsigned of course, saying Harry Potter sucks. I had to laugh at that one.

**Disclaimer:** Again, Fantastic Four doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Marvel, so... yeah...

**Fantastic Four: A New Addition**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Three: Bad Publicity

"So, tell me Mr Grimm, what were your thoughts when your fiancé left her engagement ring on the bridge that day?" Alexandra asked. Ben was a little taken aback at the straight forward question, and gulped down some coffee from his metal mug (thus avoiding breaking glass yet again).

"My thoughts? Shock, for one. I know I'm not exactly the greatest looking guy now, and I knew that would be a shock for her, but... I didn't expect for her to actually break off our engagement, without even speaking to me. I was shocked that she never gave me a second to explain... I tried to, believe me, but... it just didn't work out, I guess. I also felt betrayed... we had always told each other that we'd be together, forever, no matter what... and she just gave up." Ben replied. He left out the fact that Debbie had come up to him in the bar wanting to patch things up... nobody needed to know that right now.

"Terrible, terrible..." Alexandra muttered, writing furiously on her notepad. Ben went to reach for a cookie, but stopped when he heard Johnny snort.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Well, nothing, really..." Johnny trailed off. Ben glared at him.

"You got something to say, then say it Twinkletoes." Ben said. He reached for a cookie again and Johnny once again snorted.

"I just don't think you should be eating that cookie, looks like you've had more then enough to last a regular fat man three lifetimes and a half." Johnny replied. Ben started to stand, but deciding against it with the reporter right there, he sat, but he never reached for a cookie after that.

"Yes, well, anyways... Johnny. Tell me, what has been the worst part about these... powers, for lack of a better word?" Alexandra asked. Johnny directed his attention towards her and smiled.

"Well, swee— "

"Please answer without calling me anything other then Ms Winters or Alexandra, Mr Storm." Alexandra replied coolly. Johnny pretended to be hurt.

"Alright, alright... the worst part would have to be when we were stuck up here in this place, I mean really, I need to be out in the real world, not cooped up." Johnny replied, leaning back. Alexandra nodded, and turned to Reed and Sue.

"Alright, I know that there have been a lot of different rumors on your wedding, is there any information you care to let the public know?"

"Well," Reed started, "we're definitely not getting married on Pluto. Where this idea came from, we have no clue, but not only is it unreasonable its impossible... we can't exactly transport all of our guests out in space, and even if we did, we wouldn't get married in space suits." Reed finished. Sue nodded, taking over.

"And also, _we_ don't even know when the ceremony will be, so the rumors that we're getting married in the... I think today's tabloids said Autumn, are clearly wrong." Alexandra finished writing all of this down, and when she finished she looked back up.

"Anything else that any of you want the public to know?" Alexandra asked. Johnny opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Great well this should be in the paper tomorrow, thanks so much for your time." she replied. Johnny threw his arms in the air.

"Well, I did want the world to know that Johnny Storm is single, but I guess I can always— "

"DON'T even _think _about it, Johnny." Sue warned, before walking Alexandra to the door. Johnny smirked.

"Well, you know me, Sue, I never do." Johnny replied. He went out to the balcony and jumped off, flying away.

That evening, it was only going to be Reed and Sue at the house... Ben was supposed to meet Alicia, and Johnny was... well, somewhere anyways. Sue had planned for a nice dinner, she even made lasagna and set up candles. Reed had gone out to the store for batteries, which had given Sue the time to plan everything. He had yet to return.

A 'dinging' sound was heard coming from the kitchen and Sue ran out. It was her timer going off, meaning that the dinner she had made was done. She grabbed an oven mitt and had just pulled the lasagna out of the oven when she heard the door slam. She put the lasagna down and walked out into the hallway. She saw Reed running into his office. She went to call out to him that she had made dinner for the two of them, but before she even had a chance, he walked right out of the building. _I guess work will always come first, _Sue thought sadly. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the window.

"Johnny?" Sue asked. She looked closer and realized that yes, it was Johnny, and she opened the glass door to the balcony. Johnny stepped in and immediately smelled the lasagna.

"Hey did you make lasagna?" Johnny asked. Sue nodded and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Yes, Johnny... at least I know I can always count on _you_ to eat what I make," Sue said quietly, more to herself then anyone, but Johnny heard it as well. He looked at her questioningly but said nothing. They ate in silence, and when they finished, Sue went into her room to read, and Johnny went out to go play some pool.

Ben looked at his watch. He had been in the bar waiting for Alicia for quite awhile... he hoped she was alright. He knew she got along good despite the fact that she was blind, but he was still worried. She had never been this late before. He looked at his watch again. 9:34 pm. She was over half an hour late now. He went up to the bartender.

"Excuse me, but would you know by any chance why Alicia would be over half an hour late?" Ben asked. He usually wouldn't ask anyone something like that, considering that he was on a date and it would be normally embarrassing, but Alicia was never this late, didn't give any reason why she should be, so he was worried. The bartender shook his head, but nodded towards the phone.

"Do you have her number? Call her," the bartender replied when Ben nodded. So, Ben walked over to the phone and dialed Alicia's number. He hadn't done so before because he had just figured she was on the road, but now he was worried and hoped that she just couldn't make it for some reason. Her answering machine picked up, but the voice that came on was not Alicia's. It was oddly distorted and sounded more masculine.

"Hello, friends and family of Alicia. I'm sorry, but regrettably, Alicia can't answer the phone as she is lying on the floor of her living room unconscious. This one's for you, Benny," Ben slammed the phone down so hard that the phone broke off the wall, and ran out of the bar, and he grabbed a cab to Alicia's. On the way, he borrowed the cab driver's cell and called at the apartment building, hoping Sue or Reed would answer. No such luck. Johnny was already back from the Pool Hall, and he answered.

"Hello, this is the oh-so sexy..."

"Look Twinkletoes I don't have time for you, get Sue and Reed down to Alicia's ASAP," Ben replied, giving Johnny the address. He quickly hung up the phone and the cab driver stopped outside of Alicia's apartment. Ben tipped the cab driver, told him not to wait, and went inside.

"What do you mean, Ben said it was urgent?" Sue exclaimed. Johnny shrugged.

"How should I know, I was to busy thinking of ways to get back at him for calling me Twinkletoes, he just shouted at me a bit, grunted, and I think I heard the sound of scratching his— " Johnny started but stopped when Sue smacked him.

"DON'T say it, Johnny. Well, I don't know where Reed is, we'll leave a note and maybe if we're lucky he'll go to Alicia's... after we're already home and in bed," Sue muttered angrily. Johnny didn't say anything, and they headed for Alicia's.

Ben walked inside of Alicia's apartment. The place had been ransacked, by who or by what he didn't know, but it was looking bad. Drawers were hanging open, some just knocked right on the floor, papers thrown all over the place, broken glass on the floor, the works. Ben only hoped that Reed, Sue and Johnny got there soon.

Ben heard a crash coming from somewhere upstairs, and ran up the stairs which were strangely wet. He slipped a little bit, but made it up the stairs in one piece. He heard a scream, and ran even faster to the room it was coming from. He threw open the door at the end of the hallway, just in time to see someone in black jump off the building, with Alicia unconscious and tied up in their arms.

"ALICIA!" Ben shouted, but it was too late. He looked out the window, and saw whoever it was that had come to Alicia's place and ransacked it, was now gone, and had kidnapped Alicia. There was nothing he could do now, but wait for Sue, Reed, and Johnny to get there. And then... he would find Alicia.

"Damn it I am going to kill Reed when I find out where he's been!" Sue exclaimed, getting out of the cab and running up the steps to Alicia's. Johnny laughed.

"Yeah, right, I can see the headlines now, 'Invisible Girl murders fiancé Mr Fantastic over him not being home by curfew'" Johnny spelled out, laughing. Sue punched him in the shoulder.

"This is _not _the time to be joking, Johnny! Come on, lets go in and see what Ben said was so urgent," Sue replied, opening the door. What she saw was not Ben fighting some bad guy, or criminals tied up on the couch... it was Ben, sitting on the couch, looking like he was about to cry.

"They have Alicia," was all he said, before he stormed out of her apartment and left Sue and Johnny behind. They ran after him, closing the door as they left.

"Amazing," Reed whispered as the woman in front of him used her mind to move an object before her. He walked up to her, making sure there was no way that this had been staged, and when he realized there was no strings, that the objects were real, and that this woman's ability to control her mind was just as real.

"Fascinating..." Reed whispered again, amazed that he actually had met someone with such a powerful mind ability. He was smart, granted, but he wasn't smart enough or dedicated enough to actually control his mind the way she had.

"Well, to you perhaps, its all rather old to me now," the woman replied rather modestly. "I can read minds too, if I wish. Only some things, of course... when people are feeling overly emotional, anger and fear mostly, also of course when people are feeling desperate. Any other emotions... happiness, sadness, love... I can't read thoughts involving that." she added. Reed was even more fascinated then before.

"Amazing... some things science just can't fully explain," he replied. He took a sip of his coffee. They were at a café, discussing science mostly. While Reed had been doing research to track the woman who could freeze things in an instant, he had found out about someone else in town... someone who could move objects without touching them. He had come to see for himself that this person wasn't a fraud.

"Want to see something cooler?" she replied.

"Everything is falling into place." The deep-voiced man replied to himself. He had just gotten a report from one of his loyal henchmen from the outside world about what was going on. "Soon, we will launch the 3rd part of the plan... and get revenge."

**A/N:** I realize that this chapter was (compared to my regular standards) a little short, but I just couldn't get into anything else from the storyline without actually getting into stuff for the next chapter, which would make this chapter drag on endlessly. I'll have this chapter, and hopefully more, up by Friday, since I can't go online during school weeks. Yep, school started again... but hey, its all cool, my math teacher is leaving for surgery and for the next three weeks we'll have a substitute who for some reason will stop any subject at any time if you ask him a question about his bees. SUH-WEET! No homework ; ) Don't forget to review, and to those wondering, I did fix up the previous chapter, so that edit should be up by Friday as well.


	4. Bad Publicity Part 2

**A/N:** Well here's the new chapter, a little earlier then expected, but I wanted to get this out first and then give this story a week break to work on my other one(s) for a bit, so next weekend I'll get a chapter up. Also, just so people know, yes I am well aware of the fact that Ben can't use the phone as easily as the next person due to his fingers, but he DID in the movies after some trouble, and I have only ever seen the movie. Let it be known that he has gotten used to using a certain part of his finger to dial the phone, for the last chapter and possibly future ones. I know its not very creative, but I'm not in the most creative mood right now, and I would rather use up my creativity on this chapter. Later I'll actually make up a real reason for Ben using the phone but not at this moment.

**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Four isn't mine, it belongs to Marvel. This story idea is mine, but that's about it... well also some original characters.

**A/N 2:** And also to Tricia, I will respond to your reviews, but nothing further then that. I'm sure that will be fine with you, and if not... well, then its not. To anyone else who does not have an account, if you leave your email then I can answer your questions about the story (unless its something that would give away the whole thing, which in that case I'll just leave you a blank for that question)

**Fantastic Four: A New Addition**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Four: Bad Publicity Part 2

"BEN! Wait, please!" Sue called, running after Ben. Johnny ran up a ramp for someone in a wheelchair and 'flamed on' to go after Ben. Sue stopped and decided to let Johnny handle Ben, hoping they wouldn't argue, and that she would look around the house to see what Ben may have missed about Alicia's... kidnapping, as it would seem. She entered Alicia's house again, being very careful not to touch anything that was tampered with in some way or another, and looked around. She noticed that there was water on the floor, and touched it with her finger. It was ice cold.

Johnny stopped and landed back on the ground and ran after Ben, who was just running around everywhere like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Ben, listen, you're not going to find her that way! We have to find out where she is by evidence, by witnesses, something! Running around like that will get you nowhere!" Johnny shouted. Ben stopped and sat on a nearby park bench. It started to crush, and then broke and Ben was lying on the ground. Johnny went over to help him up, but stopped realizing that was near impossible. It didn't matter, Ben appreciated the gesture, even though he didn't say that to Johnny, who sat down next to him.

"I hate to say it kid, but your right. I just... its not even because I care for Alicia, you know, its just that... we have no idea who's been doing these little things... I don't know if you heard, but that fire you were at was no accident, it was done intentionally. Just last week, when Sue was reading in the park, a dog was almost run over, and she saved him. Well, it was directly after she saved him that the dog was... shot. Killed on the spot, right in front of her. Reed was just walking out the building... a woman got out the door before him, she was killed. Someone's playing with us, Johnny, and I don't like it. Its like some sick game..." Ben muttered, getting up. Johnny looked at him thoughtfully. He hadn't known about those things, and he tried to think if anything like that other then the fire had happened to him. _But nobody was hurt..._ Johnny thought to himself. He ran to catch up with Ben who had started to walk away.

Everyone other then Reed had arrived at the apartment building, and they decided that they would rest and then go after Alicia. Ben didn't want to wait, but he knew that he would do Alicia no good if he was tired. She could be in serious danger, but he would be no help if he passed out from exhaustion after finding her.

It wasn't until 1:30 in the morning that Reed quietly came back to the building, and he went directly to his bedroom. He quietly closed the door, and turned on the light and jumped. Sue was sitting on his bed, glaring at the spot he stood at. He forced a smile.

"Sue! What are you doing up this early?" he asked casually. He felt bad... he knew that he should have told her about the research he had done, and about the woman he had been talking to earlier, but he had been to excited. Sue got up and opened the door.

"What are you doing getting home this late? You know what Reed, I just want to thank you for showing me how much you've changed and proving to Ben that you're far from a reliable friend and proving Johnny's original thoughts right. I almost wished I had stayed with Doom. He may have been evil and a jerk, but you know what? I'd take him over you any day, because at least he acted like he cared for me, at least he paid attention to me, and at least he was there for me when I did need him, until he realized I didn't care for him the way he did for me." Sue said, slamming the door shut. Reed opened it quickly to tell her where he had been, but she was gone. _Or invisible..._ Reed thought. He got changed and went to bed. He would talk to her in the morning.

The next morning, things were horribly awkward. Sue made breakfast, but did not serve it, and everyone got their own plate. She ignored Reed entirely, and whenever he tried to get near her when she was walking around to get a drink or something, she turned invisible and waited for him to sit down. When he did, she would get what she was looking for and sit down.

Johnny came back into the room with the paper. He glanced worriedly at Sue and quickly hid it behind his back. Unfortunately, Sue saw him do this, and reached for the paper. She looked at the heading on the front page, looked at the pictures, and without reading the article, she threw it at Reed, tears in her eyes, and she stormed out. He looked at Johnny confused, but Johnny left the table. Clearly, whatever the article said, Johnny had seen it and was just as angry as Sue.

"'Mr Fantastic seen on date in public with another woman... could this be the newest addition to the Fantastic Four? Could this me in fact the new Mrs Fantastic?'" Reed read aloud. He glanced at the picture and sighed. There was the picture of him and the woman he was with the night before, Sarah, and they were sitting together. Ben glanced at it, and shook his head.

"I thought you were smarter then that," Ben replied before putting his plate gently in the sink and walking out. He was on his way back to Alicia's, because he knew that if he didn't spend all his time on finding her, he would go crazy.

"Ben... its not what it looks like," Reed replied weakly. Ben just shook his head again and left. Reed read on in the article, and saw how it commented on Sarah's powers, her abilities, and how fascinated Reed had been. The reporter had twisted around his words, saying that he had instead meant them for something else, OTHER then Sarah's powers. He looked all through the paper, and saw a picture of Sue only partly invisible, and the heading said "Invisible Girl losing her touch". He knew he had to go out and find Sue. He had to explain to her what really happened... if she'd believe him now.

"I still don't get why we needed to kidnap _her_," Ice replied. She nodded towards Alicia, who was gagged and unconscious on the floor. A man with a more pitchy voice then the one in jail replied, "We had to. It was part of his plan, remember?"

"I know... but I still think it would have been better if we kidnapped that things ex-fiancé. I mean really, what's this blind girl to the thing?" Ice replied, blowing her nails to help dry them quicker. The squeaky man glared at her.

"NEVER question our bosses plans. Everything he does, he does for a reason. As for the blind girl," he added, nodding towards Alicia, "she's Grimm's new girlfriend. His ex-fiancé didn't quite make him want her back very well. I suppose that's just how things work. We have what he cares for most... now we have to do the same to the others." Ice laughed, and got up. She knew what she had to do now, as it was now time for her to do her fair share in the plan.

"Hey, Ice?" the man called. She turned around and smiled. "Be careful... don't let anyone suspect you, and if they do, don't let them know the plan, or that your even in on it. You're an innocent bystander, if they ask."

"Got it, Jake." Ice replied, before leaving. The man named Jake turned around and looked at Alicia, who was starting to wake up again. He grabbed a needle, and when she awoke, he injected something into her, knocking her out again. It would only last for a little while, just long enough for him to move her. Ice had messed up, left behind evidence, and now it was time for him to help make up for her mistakes, and move Alicia. He knew that Ben Grimm would not stay away for long and that he would eventually find out where Alicia had been taken to. And when he did, she would already be moved somewhere else.

Johnny walked along in the park. He was thinking, trying to piece together what was happening. Reed wouldn't cheat on Sue... that just wasn't like him, and even if he did neglect her sometimes and put his work first, he was not one to be unfaithful like that. Something wasn't right. Was this just the bad publicity that Sue had feared so badly would happen? Was it merely that, was that picture of Reed and that other woman just a photo shopped picture, or was it real? And if it was real... what was Reed doing with her? These were the questions along with millions of others that was running through Johnny's head. Things just didn't make sense. They weren't adding up right.

While Johnny was walking, he was in some sort of daze and didn't realize the young attractive woman whom, also dazed, he walked into. He stumbled back a bit, but as he was about to apologize, he saw her completely for the first time. Her hair was black, so dark it was depressing, and her eyes were a startling green. Johnny, for some reason, was at a loss for words. _Hey now, this is just some chick! Don't go losing yourself just because she's beautiful, _Johnny thought to himself. He smiled instead of speaking, but the girl apologized before he had a chance to.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." she replied softly. Johnny took a deep breath, and smelled an oddly familiar scent. Why it was so, he didn't know, but it was somehow familiar. So vaguely, though. As if he hadn't smelled it properly the first time, so he couldn't quite place it now.

"Its okay, I have to admit that I wasn't really paying attention myself, and its just as much my fault as yours. Hey, do you want to go get some lunch?" Johnny asked. The girl smiled and nodded, introducing herself as Becky. They walked together, talking, and Johnny entirely forgot that he wanted to go help Ben and Sue find Alicia. He forgot everything other then the moment that was here now.

Ben glanced around Alicia's apartment, trying to see if there was some kind of evidence he had missed. He knew from Sue that there had been cold

water on the floor, but he didn't know what help that would be. He noticed lipstick on the floor, but he assumed it was just Alicia's. She always wore dark coloured makeup very lightly, and the lipstick was dark as well. It was natural to assume it was hers, but when he looked next to it, he saw a matchbook that had the same lipstick mark on it. Alicia would not have matches. She didn't need it to heat her home, there was no fireplace, she didn't smoke and she didn't trust herself to try and light a candle. This was Ben's first and only piece of evidence. He quickly left to find someone, whether it be Johnny, Sue, or even Reed, to help him find out how this evidence could help. There was an address on it, but that was for a café, and what help that would be, Ben didn't know.

It was Sue that he found first, which he was grateful it was her, as he was still upset with Reed if things were as they appeared to be, and Johnny wasn't exactly bright enough to help too much.

"Susie, I'm sorry about... well..." Ben began, but Sue smiled and walked beside him.

"Don't worry about it Ben, there's more to that story then what the paper said. I'm just mad that Reed was late getting home because of another woman, for I have no doubt that he was with her. I'm sure he was, and that's what bothers me more. I don't think he's cheating," she added. She noticed that Ben had his hands clasped tight and looked questioningly at him.

"I found something else at Alicia's, and I think this is all there is. There was lipstick, sort of like the kind she wore, but it's the exact colour that's on this matchbook and Alicia can't use matches. She's dead afraid of fire, and because she can't see, she doesn't trust herself with lighters or matches." Ben replied. Sue took the matchbook from him and read the address on it.

"Some café... I think we should go there, see if they can help. I know it seems pointless," Sue added, seeing Ben open his mouth, "but maybe they've seen someone wear this colour lipstick, and... maybe they were in there recently. Only three matches are taken from this, and it looks new," Sue replied. Ben nodded, and was even more glad he had found Sue. Reed would have wanted to go back to Alicia's to analyze every last detail, and Johnny would have easily gotten distracted by one attractive woman or another.

"I knew you looked familiar," Becky exclaimed, "But I didn't realize it was because I saw you on TV. Wow. Well, I'm stuffed, and I have to get to my job, why don't you walk me there?" Becky asked. Johnny smiled.

"Sure. Where do you work?" he asked, getting up and leaving a tip at the table. Becky grabbed her coat and they left the diner they were at.

"Oh, just a café. Its nothing special, and I've had a lot of chances at other jobs that pay better and are more appreciated, but I just love it there so much that I can't bear to leave it." Becky replied. Johnny nodded, although he didn't really understand. Becky, to him, was a very enchantingly attractive woman, and he figured this was one of the few that he would actually call back when he got her number. Maybe it was because Johnny just felt like getting back out there and dating again, even if only temporarily, or maybe it was because Becky was one of the few women who didn't throw themselves at him. Sure, it was flattering if they did, but it was also annoying if he was in a hurry. It was a nice change.

The café wasn't too far from the diner, and Becky kissed Johnny on the cheek before entering. He smirked, knowing that she liked him even just a little bit, and turned around and was face to face with Ben.

"I should have known," Ben growled.

"Should have known what Big guy?" Johnny asked in his usual Dont-start-with-me-pebbles tone.

"That you would be out with some woman or other. I thought you were actually being human and going after Susie because she was upset, but that would be actually _not_ self-centered and you can't handle that, can you? Get out of my way, I have to find Alicia," Ben replied, shoving Johnny away from the door. The memory of Sue running out crying and Ben lying on the ground the night before came flashing back, and he immediately felt sick. How could he have thought about himself at a time like that? How could he have just forgotten entirely? Sure, he loved women as much as the next man, but he cared about his sister even if she did sometimes act a little too much like their mother, and even though he teased Ben frequently, he was still friends with him in a weird way, and he had just left them alone when they needed someone most.

"I'm sorry... I just forgot— "

"It's a little late for sorry, Johnny. Not that you'd care to know, but we have a matchbook that came from this café that was found at Alicia's, its our only evidence, but you just go ahead and sip your tea with your girlfriend, get out in the real world." Ben replied, opening the door and walking in. Sue smiled briefly at Johnny to show that she wasn't really upset, but Johnny knew that he always did things like this. He was self-centered, and sure that was just how he was sometimes, but he didn't need to be that way when they needed him. He was the one who had told them to embrace their powers, the destiny that had been thrown at them. And here he was, just fresh from a date, while they were trying to do what the Fantastic Four did... save people, and this time, it was personal.

**A/N:** Well this was a bit longer then before, but still not as long as I would have liked. Maybe I will work on a chapter during next week, but I do want to get my new Harry Potter story out as my current one was temporarily discontinued due to lack of interest from readers, and I want to work on my Card Captor Sakura one as well a bit more, so once I get a chapter or two up for those stories I will work at this one again. Please review, and like I said above if you leave your email (if you are an unsigned reviewer, without an account) I can reply to you if you wish. My email is So if you get something from that email its from me.


	5. Regrets

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter. I got out a chapter for my Secrets can be Deadly story, Time Turner, and a new story, Grand Theft Autumn, so now I'm adding one for this story. I'll have exams next week so I _might_ not add a chapter up for my stories on the next weekend although I'm unsure. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Four doesn't belong to me. I own the plot of _this_ story, and I own the original characters that will be mentioned, but that's it.

**Fantastic Four: A New Addition**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Five: Regrets

Johnny sat down on one of the park benches near by. He was always told he was selfish... but with something like saving someone, he usually tried hard not to. What he didn't get was how he just... forgot... about everything like that. It wasn't as if he was in love with a girl he met once... so what made him forget what he had originally planned on doing?

"Excuse me," Ben replied inside the café. An elderly woman looked up and smiled.

"Yes? How may I help you... sir?" she asked. Ben put the match book up on the table, and the old woman examined it through her spectacles. "Oh, a match book from here. But why are you showing me it?" she asked, confused. Sue came inside the café and spoke for Ben.

"We're wondering if perhaps you could tell us the most recent person... from yesterday... to have gotten this. Or even a few, whether they've returned or not." Sue replied. The old woman thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'll get one of the younger girls to tell you, I'm not good at remembering faces," she apologized. Ben and Sue nodded. Sue sat down on a stool at the table, but for obvious reasons, Ben remained standing. The young woman who Ben had caught Johnny with earlier was now standing there. She hadn't heard them argue, so she had no idea that Ben would rather talk to anyone but her. _I suppose its not her fault... its Johnny's. He's always been selfish but he's also always showed us he wasn't that selfish when it came to someone else's life at risk. Maybe I should have let the kid explain... _Ben thought quietly to himself.

"Yes?" Becky asked. Ben took a deep breath and asked her what he had asked the older woman.

Johnny, after sitting on the bench for quite some time, got up and decided now was the time to help. If he went into the café, he would be distracted by Becky again and Ben would be angry. If he went out on his OWN though... he might just be able to help. Somehow, he figured. _Maybe if I talk to that guy that's in jail now... the one that was in the paper the other day... _Johnny thought. Figuring this was a good idea, he flagged down a taxi and told him to drive to the prison.

When he finally arrived there, he looked around it on the outside. It didn't look overly inviting. He went up to the gate, and said who he was there to visit. The guard looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked. Johnny snapped his fingers, showing the flame that came from them.

"Because I want to ask him a few questions." Johnny replied. The guard nodded and let him through. "You'll have to ask whoever is at the desk what cell he's in," the guard added. Johnny nodded and walked in the prison.

Reed had so far not gotten any luck finding Sue. He still had no idea what she had meant the night before about him not being a reliable friend to Ben. _Just what exactly happened while I was gone?_ Reed asked himself. He was about to give up when he saw Johnny at the prison. He ran as fast as he could towards him, but the guard wouldn't let him past. Reed stretched and tapped Johnny on the back before he entered the prison.

"Mind if I come along?" Reed asked. Johnny looked as if he was about to say something rude to Reed, but then he remembered that Ben and possibly Sue were angry. Well, maybe Sue was just disappointed. Either way, Reed was the only one who wasn't... and at that moment, that was all he cared about. He could shout him out later on if he decided it was necessary. Right now, he needed some help, and Reed was right there.

"Sure. He's with me," Johnny added to the guard. The guard muttered something that Johnny couldn't make out, but he figured it was some form of complaints. Reed ran up to Johnny.

"Johnny, listen, about that woman, its not how it loo— " Reed started but Johnny stopped him.

"Reed, its between you and my sister. If afterwards, she's not upset about it, then I'm cool. Save the story for her, alright? Besides," he added, "Ben and Sue are upset with me too. So I'm not going to criticize you about whatever was in the paper. Besides, we all know that the tabloids always twist things around to their liking. That could have been your mom, and they'd say it was some secret woman." Johnny replied. They continued walking towards the desk and Reed laughed. Sarah was far from his mom, but she was also far from some secret lover. He wasn't even sure if he'd consider her a friend... an interesting acquaintance, sure. But a friend? He didn't know her overly well enough for that.

"Yes we are here to see one of the prisoners, I apologize for not knowing his name, but he was wanted for quite awhile and brought into custody a few days ago. A woman was with him, it was in the tabloids. My friend and I have some questions for him, regarding another issue..." Johnny replied. Reed looked at him funny. Was this issue at all what Sue was talking about last night? The woman glanced at Johnny suspiciously.

"What issue might that be?" she asked. Johnny again decided it was time to show someone else who he was, and snapped his fingers allowing flame to appear at his fingertips.

"A kidnaping, actually."

After Ben and Sue got the information they needed, Becky immediately left to make a phone call.

"I'm sorry, Ben. We could always wait and see if the person returned. Why don't we go report the kidnaping to the police? Or at least see if they know about it yet... they might not be able to help, but they should at least know. They are still the law," she added. Ben nodded, but kept silent. He felt as if them kidnaping Alicia was somehow his fault. It had to be. After all, before she knew him, she never had any problems. It was all more about someone playing some sick game again. They were trying to get to the Fantastic Four... but why pick on innocent people? _Because,_ Ben thought, _they're sick. They don't care how they get to us, just that they do._

They arrived at the prison that was just a few minutes away and saw Johnny and Reed still talking to the nurse. Ben started to turn around, but Sue stopped him.

"If I can deal with Reed being here, you can deal with Johnny." Sue whispered. Ben nodded and they together walked up to the other two. Johnny looked at Ben and quickly looked away. Sue ignored Reed entirely, and Reed decided to keep their argument private. That was the last thing he needed the tabloids to know about.

"Alright I have filed the report. Now we just need Alicia's last name, and her address." The woman at the desk looked at Johnny who was clueless. Ben stepped forward and told her the remaining information. They were finally allowed to go to the mans cell. Johnny looked over at Ben and Sue.

"What brings the two of you here?" Johnny asked. Sue smiled faintly at Johnny.

"I could ask you the same question. We came here to report Alicia's kidnaping, but you apparently got here first." Sue replied. Johnny nodded.

"Well, I was coming here originally on my own to talk to the guy who was arrested the other night, see if he knew anything about this, but Reed saw me so I waited and we both came in. Then the lady wanted to know why we were here, so we had to mention the kidnaping and then of course she wanted us to wait and tell her all this info so she could file a report about it." Johnny replied quickly. They reached the cell, and a guard let them inside, although he told them he had to wait right outside.

"What brings the Fantastic Four to my cell?" the man asked, not really paying attention to the fact that they were there at all. Johnny sat down in front of him.

"A few questions, mostly. Think you can answer them?" Johnny asked. The man looked at him. "Well that depends, really..." he started, "On what questions you have to ask me." Sue stepped forward.

"Well, I think firstly, we want to know if you'd know anything about a kidnaping that happened last night. Any friends of yours, perhaps?" Sue asked. The man laughed, insanely. It was actually scary to hear.

"What makes you think I'd tell you anything? Perhaps the Fantastic Four aren't as Fantastic as they'd have everyone believe. I have nothing to say to you, I won't answer any questions. I suggest you save yourselves the effort and leave." The man replied, serious now. Johnny looked as if he was about to say something, but Sue dragged him out of the cell. He wrestled out of her grip.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She pulled him along again.

"The smart thing. Ask who else visits him. All visitors have to sign in and out. I signed your names before we left," she added. Reed looked over at Sue and caught her eye, but she looked away. Right now, she wanted to focus on what was important.

**A/N:** Not very long but hopefully enough to satisfy you guys for awhile. I still have another chapter I have to do for another story, plus I need to be ready for my music test tomorrow (easy enough, but I still want to practice playing the song on the flute). Since next week I will have exams, I don't know 100 if I'll get a chapter up. I _might_ get to do one on the weekend, but I don't know for sure so I'm making no promises. Thanks to all who reviewed, I love getting feedback on my story. Again if you are a signed reviewer I will use the reply link if necessary but if you are an unsigned reviewer and you have a question, leave your email and I'll get to it. Or email me the question at since that's my email (that's for if you feel uncomfortable leaving your email where others can see it).


	6. Problems with Debbie

**A/N:** Well here is the latest chapter of Fantastic Four: A New Addition. Thanks bunches to all who reviewed the last few chapters, your comments mean a lot to me. My exams are now officially over so updates can be a little more frequent again, and next week even more often because I get it all off (yeah, as an experiment we get an exam break, then we go back to school, get like a PA day and then March Break comes up... sweetness!). Awesome, huh? And also to those of you who have not checked out my 'website', there is a section about my fanfiction there and I do mention that the title, "Fantastic Four: A New Addition" is not as everyone originally believed, and what they originally believed was that this was another "Fantastic Four become Fantastic Five" story. Although I'll read those stories, I find that they aren't that great writing wise (for me to actually write, I mean) so I wouldn't do that. You'll just have to wait and see what the "A New Addition" part actually does mean. Ooooh... the suspense heightens ; )

**Disclaimer:** Okay, every chapter so far I have mentioned that Fantastic Four belonged to Marvel, what makes you think that in one chapter's time that would change huh?

**Fantastic Four: A New Addition**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Six: Problems with Debbie

After Sue and the others of the Fantastic Four had questioned the secretary at the front desk about the visitors, they decided to head back home and get something to eat. They had learned one thing, however: A strange woman with pale blonde hair had come to visit the prisoner in question several times, but she was the only one who had visited.

"It doesn't make sense... why would she visit so often in one day, and what connection does she have to him?" Sue asked. They were sitting in the living room while they waited for the Chinese food they had ordered to arrive. Johnny was in the kitchen, although what he was doing, they were unsure. Reed was leaning back in a chair, staring out by the window, deep in thought.

"I don't know. Could she be a relative? A lover?" Reed named off several ways she could be connected to him. Ben sighed.

"I don't know Reed. I do know that I am very close to strangling someone... which is why now would be a perfect time for us to find the people who kidnaped Alicia." Ben leaned back on the couch and sighed. This feeling of not knowing what was going on... it was driving him crazy. Johnny came in with drinks and set them down on the table.

"I thought you guys might be thirsty..." he muttered, sitting down. Sue looked up at her brother, surprised. She knew he had felt bad about forgetting what he was out to do, but he was going all out on making it up to them. She was proud of him, and a little too hopeful that he wouldn't return entirely to his old ways. Ben grabbed the metal glass appreciatively.

"Thanks, k— Johnny." Ben replied. Johnny shrugged.

"I was thirsty myself." he grabbed a glass and took a sip of the juice. The doorbell rang, and he got up to get it, assuming it was the Chinese food. He grabbed the money off of the table and opened the door to get sprayed with ice cold water. Quickly wiping his eyes, he looked around but saw nothing but a trail of cool water, and a note lying in a puddle. He picked it up and headed out to the living room.

"Hey guys, I think I know who that girl is. I mean, in a way we would know her. Does the frozen fire ring a bell at all? I think it was a woman who did that, and she left this..." Johnny threw the wet note onto the table. It had a lipstick mark on it and said,

"Life is just like a game of chess. We're all just pawns... and your friend is about to be taken out of the game." Ben stood up and ran out of the apartment. They tried to stop him, said they would all go together, but he didn't listen. He didn't care. If he didn't find Alicia soon, then he knew what fate had planned for her. Sue grabbed the note carefully from the table.

"Hmm... I don't even think fingerprints could be lifted off this, it really is soaked. I suppose we could send it to the police anyways, its still technically evidence." Sue replied. Johnny snorted.

"Yeah well that evidence looks like its about to wash off," he pointed out. Reed grabbed it and went into his lab, coming back out a few minutes later with the paper perfectly dry and still readable. Sue smiled faintly at him. At least his work had paid off for something good, she thought.

"Did you leave the note?" Jake asked. Ice looked over at him from the top of her magazine.

"Of course I did, Jake. Do you think I would just go all this way to ruin the plan by forgetting to leave the note? Give me some credit," she replied. Jake chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't know about you, Ice. Hey look, the chick's waking up," Jake nodded towards Alicia. Ice saw her moving.

"I guess now would be a good time to get her something to eat, huh?" Ice walked over towards Alicia started to make loud noises and Ice shot some cold water at her. "HEY! Keep quiet over there, or I won't feed you and just go directly to putting you back to sleep." Ice lifted her up, and went up the stairs. Jake stopped her.

"Hey wait! Do you think you should actually go alone?" Jake asked. Ice laughed.

"Jake, if she tries anything, she's a popsicle. I think that's pretty simple, don't you?"

Ben was walking back to the café. He thought there was something... odd... about the whole matchbook thing. It seemed as if it would be a perfect clue, something that was left behind intentionally... just like that note. Someone was playing with his mind, someone wanted him to know that he had everything he needed to find Alicia... that way, if she died, he'd feel as if he could have stopped it. Ben stomped over towards the counter in the café and saw that the girl that Johnny had been with was there. Deciding to ask a different young waitress, he moved aside, but felt a hand go on his shoulder. He turned around, hopeful that it was Alicia.

"Hello, Ben. You never called me back," Debbie replied. She sat down at her table, but Ben remained standing. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Ben, I forgot. Let's go outside and sit somewhere, talk for a bit, hmm?" Debbie suggested. She grabbed her purse and set down the tip. Ben didn't move.

"Debbie, I have something I have to do..." Ben started, but he noticed Johnny outside. _Is he looking for me? Only one way to find out..._ Ben excused himself from Debbie for a moment and walked outside. "Johnny!" he called out. Johnny jogged up towards him.

"There you are. Listen, I think that we should look for any places that have... well, ice... that shouldn't..." Johnny started, but Ben interrupted him.

"Johnny, listen... your little girlfriend in there is lying, I'm sure of it. We asked her earlier today about the matchbook and she told us that she didn't know, but she seemed really suspicious. And no offense, but you don't just go walking any lady to work... there's something strange about her, and look I think her break is coming up, she's heading towards the back there. See if you can get any information out of her... I have another problem to deal with, that won't go away until I do." Ben nodded towards Debbie and Johnny frowned.

"Right. See man this is why you shouldn't get seriously involved with women." Johnny walked into the café and told Debbie that Ben wanted to talk to her outside. He then ran to catch up with Becky. She turned her eyes on him, and a strange feeling came over him. _That's how I felt earlier!_ Johnny realized. There WAS something about Becky.

"Hey there, I'm on my break, want to come outside with me?" Becky asked. She opened the door leading out to the back valley and waited for him to go through. He did and leaned up against the wall. She sat down on the step.

"So what brought you back here?" she asked, turning her eyes on him. Johnny looked away. He had to avoid looking into her eyes. Now that he knew how she did... whatever it was that she did... he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"I was actually just passing through and saw the café here and decided to see if you were still working," Johnny lied. Becky seemed satisfied with that, but continued to stare at him. He pretended to be interested in a fight that was going on across the street. It wasn't until he heard a match strike that he looked at Becky. She had one of the café matchbooks and was lighting up a cigarette. He quickly looked away so she wouldn't notice. _She smokes... what if it was her that..._

"I know, smoking is bad for you... but I don't do it any other time than at work. That's why I usually just grab the matchbooks. If I don't smoke at work, I eat, and I'd rather smoke than eat a lot and gain unnecessary weight, you know?" Becky took a puff of her cigarette, and stared off by some garbage that was lying around. She grinned at him. "You know, people should learn to properly throw out their garbage. Why don't I get that..." she replied. Johnny expected her to get up, but she didn't. He stared at her confused, and saw she was focusing her attention one hundred percent on the garbage. He looked at it and saw it begin to rise into the air, and then fall into the garbage can. Becky threw her cigarette at the garbage can, lighting it on fire. She walked over to Johnny and closed her eyes. He knew he should run but he couldn't... right before him, Becky was changing. Her face was molding into the face of another, her hair fell out and grew back a different colour. He squinted his eyes... _she looked exactly like the woman Reed had been with in the paper!_

Ben and Debbie were sitting outside on the grass. Debbie reached up to put her hand on Ben's arm.

"Ben... I'm so sorry. I should have been more understanding... I was so selfish, I know that. Please Ben, don't let my mistake ruin our relationship. We love each other, and... I'm sorry." Debbie moved her hand away and looked out into the distance. Ben heard a shout... _is that Johnny?_ He wondered. When he saw a ball of flame hit a tree, setting it on fire, he knew that Johnny was in trouble. He got up but Debbie grabbed his arm.

"Ben, wait! Where are you going?" she asked him. He knew he didn't have a lot of time to just waste.

"I'm sorry Debbie. Its Johnny... Johnny Storm? He's in trouble, because of me, I have to help him!" Ben headed towards the alley that the flame and random objects were coming from, but Debbie ran in front of him.

"Ben you better not turn your back on me. We love each other, but if you want us to work, you have to give up this life of danger. Its very heroic, but its too dangerous and I can't always be worrying about you!" Debbie exclaimed. Ben stopped and just stared at her.

"I can turn my back on you if I want if it means saving the life of someone who actually didn't run away from me. Sure, the kid made some jokes about my new weight, but he still accepted it. You didn't. And you know what? I did love you, but you broke my heart Debbie, and I learned to move on. This life of danger is my life. I gave it up once, and I learned that it was a gift. I learned to accept myself for who I was, and I found others who accepted me from the start for who I was, not what I was. Do what I did... learn to move on." Ben pushed her aside as lightly as he could and ran up to where Johnny was fighting. He turned back to Debbie, who was close to tears.

"Deb... please, call Sue and Reed, you remember Reed's number right?" Ben asked. Debbie nodded, and walked up to the payphone.

"I'm sorry Johnny... you really are cute... but I have a job to do, and that's to get rid... of you." Johnny began to throw flame at her but stopped when she pulled out a gun. She began to pull the trigger but Ben knocked the gun out of her hand. Johnny shot some flame at her.

"Johnny! We have to hold her off until Reed and Sue get here!" Ben shouted. He caught the large garbage can that she threw at him and threw it into the air.

"So you mean to tell me that you actually expect me to believe that all of this was just for research?" Sue replied, disbelievingly. Reed nodded.

"Yeah, Sue, I do. Listen you can check everywhere, I didn't even keep her number. You know how people twist anything around to make someone look bad. All they need is a photo, they don't care about the story behind it!" Reed ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Just then, the phone rang. Sue went over to answer it, and immediately hung up after talking.

"Johnny and Ben are in trouble," was all she said before grabbing her coat. Reed grabbed his quickly and went after her. He was planning on being there for Ben this time.

**A/N:** Well there it is. Chapter six. You know, I had one reader who was a little upset with the direction this story was going, and I'm sorry if that's how the rest of you feel as well, but its my story, its already planned out I just need to get it actually on paper so to speak, and I don't write to satisfy every individual. My first goal is to make a story good, and to actually get what I want done. Then I try to play it by ear, and if that's a problem, sorry, but its how it is. I just wanted to say that before I actually get flames, I don't think I will but it has happened in the past when people were discouraged with the story. That said, there is a bit of action coming up for those who wanted it. I guess that this chapter might be somewhat considered action I suppose... I'm actually thinking this story might not be too overly long, but I don't really know for sure. At least past 10 I figure, but I could be wrong. Thanks to those who reviewed, and thanks in advance to those who are going to review. If you like it, review and tell me!


	7. Saving Alicia Part 1

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, my computer messed up and I couldn't edit any of my stories for the longest time. Ruined my "Write a lot of chapters over Exam Break" idea, but oh well. Here is the chapter and again I apologize for the wait. I know how much it sucks when you wait ages for someone to add a chapter to a story, and I don't like being the person taking forever to update if I have a choice. Here's the latest chapter, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Four is NOT mine. Period.

**Fantastic Four: A New Addition**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Seven: Getting Alicia Back Part 1

Reed and Sue arrived at the alley way that Ben and Johnny had been at to find Ben sitting on the step cursing, an d Johnny lying on the ground exhausted and soaked. He attempted to have a little flame at his fingertips, but nothing. It was as if his flame had been extinguished. Ben slammed his fist into the ground.

"Ben, Johnny! What happened?" Sue ran over to them concerned. Reed looked around the alley. Water everywhere, cracks everywhere, trash thrown all over the place, burned trash off to the side... it was just a mess.

"Becky... she was... well... she was moving things around with her mind... threw that trash can at us, and other things. Then... the ice girl came... that's why there's water all over the place. And, why I assume, I can't get even a spark of flame." Johnny snapped his fingers hopeful, but there was still nothing. Reed walked up to Ben and sat next to him.

"We're going to get Alicia, Ben. I promise— "

"Don't make promises, Reed. Your promises mean nothing anymore. You rarely keep them, so do me a favor and keep your promises to yourself." Ben said. He got up and pointed at the road.

"That ice girl left a trail of ice behind. Big mistake, but I don't think it was an error. They want us to follow them, now." Ben started to step onto the ice that was covering the road completely and slipped, falling and cracking the ice. Johnny laughed.

"Ahh man you crack me up Benny. See the nice paved sidewalk _beside_ the ice? How about we walk on that instead." Johnny suggested. Ben glared at him and attempted to stand up. He almost fell again, but managed to stay on his feet. Sue and Reed came up behind them.

"Johnny, did you say that this... Becky... was moving objects around?" Reed asked. Johnny nodded his head.

"Yeah, controlling them with her mind. She even morphed out of Becky into some chick." Johnny described what she looked like after morphing, and Reed stopped dead in his tracks.

"That's the girl that I was seen with in the restaurant!" Reed exclaimed. He stretched his arm across the street and grabbed a newspaper out of the trash can. He tossed it at Johnny.

"Does that look like what Becky morphed into?" Reed asked. Johnny nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty hot, actually... but evil's a bad thing, right?" Johnny asked. Sue rolled her eyes.

"We're never going to get there at this rate. Come on let's catch a cab and just tell it to follow this ice trail, it looks like it goes on a long way." The four of them looked as far as they could at the ice and nodded. Ben stayed back. "What?" Sue asked. She looked at him and realized what the problem was.

"Oh." Sue replied. With Ben's size, they'd need a huge vehicle to transport him. It was then that she realized that the Police Station was nearby.

"We'll call in a favor, Ben. Get them to drive you where we go as well, alright?" Sue asked. Ben nodded. Right now, all he cared about was that he was going to get Alicia back. Sue ran over to the payphone and called the police asking for a lift, then flagged down a taxi.

"Ben, make sure they know to follow the ice." Sue reminded him. They got into the taxi, leaving Ben behind to wait for the police to come pick him up in a heavy trailer that could hold his weight (A/N: Like in the movie after they first came out as the Fantastic Four, Ben got brought back to the hotel by some Police Trailer thing... that thing is what he's going in now).

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Just follow that ice over on the other road. We'll tell you when to stop." Sue leaned back in her seat, figuring she might as well relax a little before they got ready to fight for Alicia.

"Hey, you're the Fantastic Four aren't you? Why don't you just get the Human Torch back there to give you a lift?" the driver asked. Johnny looked at the driver.

"Yeah, they could do that. If they wanted to be BURNED into a crisp! I can't fly without being covered in flame!" Johnny exclaimed. The driver looked in his rearview mirror at them.

"Yeah, but little Invisible Girl there can put a force field around you." the driver replied. Johnny thought for a moment.

"Actually, would that...?"

"NO, Johnny. I'd have to hold on to you somehow to fly with you, and I wouldn't be able to. Besides, a cab is less noticeable," Sue replied. Reed was silent in his seat. _She didn't seem like the type who would use her special powers for evil like that. But... if she knows that ice girl, she must use her powers for evil. I can't believe I actually sat down with her. It was probably all planned out that way... for me to be away when Ben needed help, for Sue and I to fight because of what the tabloids would say. These people always seem to be a step ahead, even when we think we're ahead of them._ Reed turned around as much as he could and looked behind the taxi. A bit of a ways back, the police trailer with Ben in it followed. _Poor Ben... I feel so bad. He thinks now that my promises mean nothing. Maybe they didn't then, but I intend to keep this one. We WILL get Alicia back. I guess a lot of my promises have been broken... number two on the list, earn back the respect of Ben and show him my promises ARE kept now. Number one on the list is to get Sue back. Again._

"Leave the trail, Ice?" Jake asked. Ice nodded her head, inspecting her nails that were now all broken.

"You know that Johnny guy is gorgeous and all, but he made a BIG mistake in making me break my nails. They look horrible now." She whined. Jake looked at her, surprised.

"Your joking, right? You think that the Human Torch is gorgeous? ICE he's the _enemy!_ You aren't allowed to be attracted to the enemy!" Jake slammed his fist down on the table and Ice smirked at him.

"What's the matter, jealous? Don't worry, Jake. He's cute, but he's no you." Ice leaned towards him, but backed away when the other woman walked in.

"Ugh, can you _not_ do that when we're expecting company?" she replied. She walked over to where Alicia was lying, gagged and knocked out.

"Sorry, Morph." Jake grinned.

"And can you _not_ call me that? You seriously can NOT make up names for people. Ice, Morph... its just sad. How about... Leah. Or... Rhia!"

"Morph sounds cooler. But if you're going to be picky, fine. _Rhia,_" Jake stressed. Rhia nodded, satisfied. Ice rolled her eyes and walked over to the window.

"You're always changing your name, how do you even remember which one you're going by? And I'm surprised the Fantastic Four aren't here yet. Time's ticking by..." Ice added. They had already agreed that if at midnight, the Fantastic Four weren't there, they would move their hideout and play around with the Fantastic Four's feelings a little more. They would need to use Rhia a lot now... she could morph her appearance into something else, so it would be hard for the Fantastic Four to recognize her if she was always changing her appearance.

"Well, if they aren't here by midnight as planned, I say we take the girl over to a new hideout, go to the Fantastic Four's home, attack them there, kill the girl and live our lives destroying the good in the world." Rhia replied, laughing. She glanced over at Alicia again and noticed that she was soaking wet. "What's with the girl?" Rhia asked. Ice glanced at her.

"Oh, she tried to bite me when I took her to go get something to drink and to eat. I was going to freeze her, but I soaked her and knocked her out instead." Ice looked at her watch. "Their taking their sweet time, aren't they?" she asked.

"Thanks, don't bother to keep it running. We'll probably be here for awhile," Sue replied. She closed the cab door and Johnny went to run into the building but she put a force field in front of him, and he ran into it.

"Uh, OW!" He said, pointing at his face. "See this gorgeous face? You could have _damaged_ it!" Johnny complained. Sue rolled her eyes and a deep voice came from behind them.

"The damage was done years ago kid," Ben replied. He hopped out of the police trailer and thanked them for giving him a ride. Johnny crossed his arms.

"The damage has been done to _my_ face? Benny have you looked in the mirror lately?" Johnny asked. Ben shrugged.

"Say what you want kid, but I chose to be this way. Your face is stuck like that," Johnny glared at Ben but decided now was NOT the time. They quickly ran into the building.

**A/N:** Yeah I know I said there would be action in this chapter but because of the time between the last update and now I thought I'd just get out this chapter and split it into parts. Don't forget to review and thanks to those who did, and thanks in advance to those who are going to.


	8. Saving Alicia Part 2

**A/N:** Well I think that last chapter was pretty decent although I realize a bit... perhaps boring..? Not really a lot of storyline thrown in, just a bit of basic they go here, go here, do this, do that and now the action starts. But hey, every writer is their own worst critique and I am the WORST critique ever when it comes to my stories, soo it is very possible that this is just me. Still liked it though, and its important for me to feel good about it as well D So here's the next chapter. Also for those who are wondering, this is how the updates for my stories will go (in order): Grand Theft Autumn (Four Brothers story), Time Turner (Harry Potter, Marauder time period story), Fantastic Four: A New Addition (self explanatory), and then my story Secrets Can be Deadly (Card Captor Sakura). My other story just falls in whenever someone reviews. So for those of you who have me on Author Alert, and you see me update Time Turner, you know that this story is next D So anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy D

**Disclaimer:** Blah Blah Fantastic Four isn't mine. :P

**Fantastic Four: A New Addition**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Eight: Getting Alicia Back, Part 2

"Too bad, the Fantastic Four have already arrived. I was really hoping we could just leave to the other hideout, but I suppose now we'll have to fight." Rhia sighed as she stood up. Ice put her hand in front of Rhia, stopping her.

"Perhaps we don't need to fight..." Ice replied thoughtfully. Jake ran up to her.

"What do you mean, perhaps we don't need to fight? Ice, you're not going to seriously chicken out when we've gone this far are you?" Jake asked. He glanced at her face, trying to read her expression. To see what she was thinking... usually, Jake was pretty good at reading minds. That was his ability, to read minds. He enjoyed fear the most, but he had never been able to read Ice's mind. Perhaps it had something to do with the ice that ran through her blood... perhaps she had the ability to close her mind so that he couldn't read what she was thinking. Either way, he knew at this moment he wanted to know what Ice was thinking.

"No, I'm not going to back out. We've gone so far now that it isn't even realistic to think of backing out. But no... the Fantastic Four were easily fooled by Rhia's disguise as... what was that waitress' name, Rhia?" Ice asked. Rhia told her quickly and Ice nodded. "Yeah... Becky. They were fooled by that, even the Human Torch was. You morphed into a whole other person... couldn't you pretend to be someone else? Someone like the Thing's little girlfriend lying on the floor over there?" Ice asked. She said all of this very quickly, because she knew that the Fantastic Four would soon find the room that they were in.

"So you're trying to say I should disguise myself as Alicia over there, you guys are suppose to just run off and hide with her, and then what?" Rhia asked. "I just cause havoc for them? That's not a part of the bosses plan, you know that!" Rhia replied. The sound of footsteps was getting closer, and Ice used her powers to freeze the area around the door to make it harder to open. She had just bought them some time, but not enough to sit around arguing.

"Listen to me, Rhia, its perfect! Right now, we aren't ready to fight them. You know we aren't," Ice added when Rhia opened her mouth to object. "Its not that we aren't able to, but we're weak right now. Our powers are still being... recharged. Until then we can't fight to our fullest abilities, why do you think we were actually having trouble fighting Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm? It wasn't because they were strong, but because we were weak. We were lucky that it was part of the plan to let them survive, follow us, and then the rest from then on was basically Improv. We need to improvise things here, and don't you think it would also benefit us to get on the inside?" Ice exclaimed. Rhia, for the moment, said nothing. What could she say? The plan was good... and it would work, but she had two choices. Fight the Fantastic Four and get rid of them at that moment, or pretend to be Alicia, and hit them when they were weak. Although she didn't like to admit it, she knew that her powers weren't all up to par. She couldn't lift anything overly heavy with her mind anymore, and when she morphed, she couldn't morph into two people anymore. She was still weak... but she could pretend to be Alicia, cause trouble on the inside without suspicion cast on her, and grow stronger all the while.

"Let's do it." Rhia finally decided. She walked up to Alicia... she knew that it was difficult with her powers strong to make herself resemble another human, but she was weak. Would this even work? She stared dead on at the young woman lying on the floor, taking in every inch of her body. She would need to have every detail perfect... she had no idea how well Ben knew Alicia, but she wasn't about to take a chance that he knew her well enough to notice a small detail missing. Finally, she closed her eyes... still picturing Alicia in her mind's eye, and concentrating on that image fully. Jake cringed as he saw Rhia begin to morph into Alicia. He had always found it disgusting when she did that, because her whole body just melted into goo and then rose up from the goo, morphing slowly into Alicia. He knew that she no longer needed the woman to morph. He motioned for Ice to follow and they grabbed the real Alicia. Ice shot out water that froze instantly and they slid out of the window, out of the building and fled away from the Fantastic Four.

There was a banging sound that was now outside the door. Ben punched the wall and the ice flew off. Rhia, now morphed into Alicia, threw on a look of despair.

"Ben!" she cried out. She didn't need to disguise her voice... when she had been morphing, she had made her voice change to the voice that belonged to Alicia. Ben rushed up to her.

"Alicia! Where are they? Where are the people that did this to you?" Ben demanded. He HAD to know.

"I... I don't know, Ben. They heard you all coming and just abandoned me here. They said they'd get me again later, or that they'd go after someone else... I... I was so scared. They threatened me..." Rhia rushed towards Ben, who automatically pushed her away. Rhia looked up at him confused.

"Ben... what's wrong?"

"Where's Alicia!" Ben demanded. Rhia smiled.

"I am Alicia, silly." She replied. _Oh no... I must have forgotten to do something!_ Rhia thought to herself. She hoped that Ice and Jake weren't too far away with the real Alicia. She had a feeling she might need their help.

"No, you're not. Alicia's blind, she can't see! But you ran towards me... you knew where I was." Ben accused. Rhia put a look of hurt on her face instantly.

"Ben... I knew where you were because I heard your voice. I sensed where you were... have you never heard of people who couldn't see being able to sense when someone was near, and a general sense of where, although never being able to clearly see where? It hurts me that you'd accuse me of something like that... I was just happy to see you, they hit me here, I thought..." Rhia allowed her voice to trail off, knowing that Ben and the rest of the Fantastic Four would fall instantly for her act. She wasn't wrong. Sue rushed up to her, and hugged her.

"Don't worry about Ben, he was just worried about you Alicia. We could barely get him home each night to rest, he was always trying to look for you. He's just being cautious, you understand don't you?" Sue asked. Rhia nodded her head slowly. This was going to be more difficult then she had thought. She forgot that Alicia had been blind... but it hadn't been her that had followed her around, to get her routine down. Ice did that, Rhia just went in and kidnaped her.

"I'm worried about her, Jake. Its been a week now and we haven't heard from her. I haven't even seen anything new in the tabloids about the Fantastic Four. Just something about the Human Torch doing some daredevil act last night, but nothing about the rest. What if they found her out? Do you think she could pretend to be a blind woman?" Ice asked worriedly. Jake walked over to her.

"If we were to check on her... would it make you feel better?" Jake asked. Every day that Rhia had been gone, Ice had been asking the same questions over and over. She was worried about her friend, and she had that right. He just wished she'd try to enjoy the fact that they could spend time together without Rhia always interrupting them. Rhia and several others that were like them knew of his relationship with Ice, but their boss didn't. Not that he would care if he did know, but finally Rhia was gone and wouldn't interrupt them every time they tried to just talk about personal things, and she was still managing to get in the way of it.

"You know, I think that might be a good idea. I'm sorry Jake, I really don't mean to be such a pain... its just I've known Rhia since we were kids when we first got our powers and although we often don't get along I still worry about her just as much as I know she worries about me. Besides, if there isn't anything in the tabloids about the Fantastic Four, what havoc could she possibly be causing there?" Ice asked. _Surely by now the Fantastic Four would have slipped it to the tabloids, accidentally or not, that strange things keep happening around them that they don't know any reason to. And if not... what has Rhia been doing all this time?_ Jake grabbed his coat and tossed Ice hers.

"Lets go, get this over with, and hey, maybe we could go get... dinner?" Jake asked hopefully. Ice smiled.

"Maybe."

"JOHNNY!" Ben shouted. He had been lying on the couch when all of a sudden Johnny came in and asked him if he wanted to try some of the cake that Sue and Alicia had made. Ben had of course said he would like some, and Johnny had dropped the plate of cake on Ben's face and fled with his own plate. Ben stood up and wiped the cake off of his face, accidentally getting some on the floor. Sue came in and saw it and smiled apologetically.

"I guess we should have known that Johnny wouldn't stop joking around even if he did stop acting as selfish as he used to," Sue replied. She wiped up the cake off of the floor and handed a cloth to Ben. "Here, wipe your face up and then go kill my brother. I'll leave you some cake in the kitchen for when you're done," she added laughing. She headed back into the kitchen and sighed.

"What's up?" Rhia asked. Sue smiled in her direction.

"Oh nothing's wrong, really... I'm just... thinking, that's all." Sue replied. She grabbed the leftover cake and put it into the fridge. Rhia walked over to her, making her steps slow to make it seem as though she still didn't know her way around the kitchen yet, even though she really could see everything.

"About what exactly? Your brother? No, I doubt that... he's immature sometimes, but that's not something you really would be thinking a lot about. Wait... its Reed again, isn't it?" Rhia asked. Over the past week she had so far done nothing whatsoever to the Fantastic Four. They had of course insisted that she stay there with them to help lessen the possibilities of her being kidnaped again. Little did they know that the only reason she would disappear was if she decided to become Rhia again suddenly. She didn't know why she didn't attack them... they were constantly showing her that they were weak when just hanging out at home. So why hadn't she tried anything yet? She had multiple chances to kill any of them, but every time she even considered it she made an excuse not to. Like, its too late, or too soon, anything that she could use to talk herself out of attacking them. She hadn't contacted Ice or Jake once as she had promised she would, and she felt bad for a moment because she knew they must be worried. _No,_ she thought bitterly, _they probably haven't even noticed that I haven't contacted them. They're likely too caught up in themselves to even care,_ she decided. Sue's not-so-happy laugh interrupted her thoughts.

"Reed... yeah, I guess that's it. He told me before when we got engaged that he had changed. And I had spent a lot of time with him, and I saw that he did change. But not enough... there's still a part of him that is fully dedicated to his work and although he promised again not to work so much, it still goes first with him so much. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I think I'm having second thoughts about this engagement." Sue grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and poured herself some coffee and grabbed out another cup for Rhia.

"You.. You're having second thoughts? Sue... have you talked to Reed about this at all?" Rhia asked, taking the coffee gratefully and sitting down. Sue took a sip of her coffee and shook her head.

"No. But— " Sue was interrupted by the sound of Ben shouting at Johnny.

"GET BACK HERE TINKERBELL! I JUST WANT TO TALK!" Ben shouted. Johnny ran past the kitchen then stopped and ran back in long enough to grab a cupcake off the counter. He took a bite and put it back down.

"Nice cupcakes Sue. BACK OFF PEBBLES!" Johnny shouted then at Ben who was still chasing after him. Rhia couldn't help but laugh. The Fantastic Four weren't at all how she had imagined them. They had their own fun, their own problems... they were just like her and her other friends with powers. They just fought for different reasons.

"Well... no, I haven't talked to Reed about this. I don't even think he'd hear me out if I tried. I'd just start to talk and he'd tell me how he'd changed, how things were different now when really... I'm just not sure if they are." Sue admitted. Unknown to her, Reed was standing outside the doorway listening. He thought of going in there but realized that at the time that wouldn't be the best thing to do. He instead went into his room to sit and think. He had to turn things around with him and Sue... before he lost her for good.

"I don't understand... look at them, Jake! Rhia's talking to the Invisible Girl as if they're... friends." Ice's voice sounded almost hurt for a moment, but she quickly removed the sound from it. Jake narrowed his eyes.

"I know. And it doesn't look like she's done anything to hurt them. I can't get all of her thoughts, but she's trying to talk Invisible Girl there out of leaving Mr Fantastic. I don't like the way this is looking Ice... I think she may have tur— "

"DON'T even _think_ that, Jake. Its not true... you know it isn't. She's just bidding her time... that's all. Give her time, Jake," Ice pleaded. Jake shook his head.

"I don't know how much time we can give her, Ice. You know we have a strict schedule. We need to finish the Fantastic Four soon... or else it will be our heads on the platter, not theirs. I'll leave her a little note in her email... you know she always has to check that," Jake added. Ice glared at him.

"You want her to blow her cover don't you? Alicia is blind, what if someone walked in while Rhia was reading her email? You don't think that would come off as the least bit suspicious Jake?" Ice asked. Jake sighed... he knew that Ice was right, but what else could they do? They couldn't leave her a note inside because it was possible that Ben or someone else might see it and ask her questions about it. They couldn't expect her to read it in her email because she'd risk blowing her cover... then an idea came to him. He closed his eyes, and Ice shrieked as she saw the veins in his head look like they were about to bust. Finally, the appearance of the veins went down, and Jake opened his eyes.

"I sent her a telepathic message. Let's just hope she gets it," Jake added. He jumped onto the ice slide that Ice provided and slid down to the bottom. He'd be checking again soon...

**A/N:** You guys are probably ready to kill me now for not having action scenes, and I was but I actually rewrote this 4 times, 3 times with a different idea, and then once with this idea that was submitted by a reviewer whose name at the exact moment I don't have on me since I'm offline, but I will mention it the next chapter for sure. Next chapter will probably have major action scenes and just to let you in on a little spoiler, I'm planning to have it that Rhia has second thoughts about harming the Fantastic Four because she's become friends with them, but Jake wants to make sure their dead and follows them to make sure they are. After that... I guess you'll just have to read. D Hope you enjoyed, go ahead and throw stuff at me for not having more action, I deserve it D And please review.


	9. Second Thoughts

**A/N:** Well here is finally another chapter of Fantastic Four: A New Addition. I did honestly mean to update sooner, but here's the deal. My grandmother got sick and was in the hospital. I couldn't tie up the phone line, and I didn't feel up to going on the computer much. Now my grandmother is back home, we moved in with her and all I need is my old computer's internet hooked up and I'll be all set to go. I'm on my mothers laptop at the moment and I need to email myself the work I've done since this stupid laptop doesn't have a port for the keychain thingy my dad has… which sucks. And all the floppies, if any of them are even blank, are at the house. And THAT sucks. So skipping any further details, I'm now able to update again. A bit of a bumpy story update ride but this story I think is almost done.

**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Four, as it has been for the past 8 chapters, is NOT mine.

**Fantastic Four: A New Addition**

_**EilayAdnayVolieay**_

_**Chapter Nine: Second Thoughts**_

That night, Rhia couldn't sleep. The fact that she had still done nothing to the Fantastic Four was bothering her. This was what she was meant to do! It was her job, her mission. It had been what she wanted to do. So why was it that now she was having second thoughts? She had tried to deny that it was second thoughts, but she knew now… part of her didn't want to hurt the Fantastic Four. Had they brainwashed her somehow in her sleep? Did they secretly know that she was actually Rhia disguised as Alicia? **_No,_ **Rhia thought.** _That isn't why I'm having second thoughts. I'm having second thoughts because… because they're so nice. And maybe fighting for good isn't so bad after all. Evil, as fun as it is, isn't something you can count on. If someone is evil, they can turn on you. Someone who is good is always there for you unless you turn on them. Sue is just so nice, she's going through a lot with Reed and yet she still manages to put saving people from evil first. Reed works hard but he really is dedicated to his friends. Yeah sometimes work gets in the way but he's sincere and always tries to make it up to them even though sometimes he knows he just can't. Ben, although he appears large and ugly, really is just a fun guy, and he had a choice. The boss told us he did… he changed back into regular old Ben Grimm and then decided that protecting his friends was more important, and he changed back. Johnny… he's a funny guy and according to Sue isn't as selfish as he once was. Yeah he's still a bit of an idiot, but he means well. Who could blame me for having second thoughts about harming these people? When you actually hurt someone… its usually someone you don't know. If you get to know them first, you find it hard to do anything bad to them. What am I going to do?_ **Rhia thought sadly. She got up and walked over to the window. She didn't want to betray the Fantastic Four's trust… she had grown to like them, all of them. Yet she didn't want to betray her friends… Ice, and even Jake. She didn't care about her boss—he was selfish, too selfish. He had a way of twisting everyone's arms into doing what he wanted, and he could twist their needs or desires, their dreams, into horrible, ugly things that he said were selfish.

"What do you want with us?" a voice asked. Rhia turned around, startled. She realized it was Johnny, and put on the blind act.

"What do you mean… Johnny?" Rhia asked. She pretended not to be able to see him.

"Drop the act. What do you want with us? You aren't Alicia. Maybe you fooled everyone else, but not me. Now that I know how you act when you disguise yourself as someone else, it isn't hard for me to pick up on. _Becky,_" Johnny added. Rhia, tired of the act, morphed back into her regular self. It had gone on for three weeks… it was time to end it.

"To be honest Johnny, I don't know anymore. I… I was supposed to cause havoc, until our strength could build back up. But in the past three weeks, all I've done is try to convince Sue to talk to Reed before breaking the engagement. I haven't even contacted the others… I don't expect you to believe me," Rhia added when Johnny opened his mouth. "It doesn't really matter if you do or not. I just needed to tell someone, whether they believed it or not. And my name at the moment is Rhia… I change it frequently," Rhia added. Johnny, still not letting his guard down, sat down on a chair in the room.

"Rhia. Why do you change your name so often?" he asked.

"I don't know. I suppose its because my mother got pregnant with me and had a natural birth at home. She abandoned me there, and… I never had an official name. I was in an orphanage for a lot of my life, and most people just called me a nickname to do with me somehow. It changed frequently as well… finally I got adopted. You know the girl that came to help me fight you? Her parents adopted me. We never really got along much, and still sometimes don't. Her father was killed in a fire, trying to save a little boys life in an apartment. Her mother committed suicide because of the depression. By then, we were already old enough to live on our own. I've always changed my name since then… I guess that's why." Rhia had never told anyone that she had been adopted, and Ice never told anyone that Rhia was her adopted sister. It wasn't something they shared with people, and Rhia wasn't even sure if Ice had shared this tidbit with Jake. Probably not.

"I'm sorry…" Johnny replied. He didn't know how he was supposed to be angry with someone, when they shared a story like that. He knew he had to though. He couldn't let his guard down. "So that's why you fight against good? Because her father died because he was good and trying to save someone?" Johnny asked. Rhia looked at him confused. She had never thought about why she fought against those who were good. She had always just assumed that she did it because she thought it was what she was meant to do. But if it was what she was meant to do, then why was she having second thoughts about it?

"I never thought about it. Johnny, I… I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to help kill you, and the rest of the Fantastic Four, but I… I just can't. I've never killed someone before, and I don't want to hurt you guys because… because I feel as though I befriended all of you, but I don't want to fight with you because that would mean fighting against Ice and Jake… my friends. Ice, the other girl you saw me fighting with, and Jake… her boyfriend." Rhia looked out the window. Johnny realized she wasn't lying… she was truly confused about what to do. He knew that it would be best to try and convince her to fight with them, to be good, but he also knew that it would be wrong to tell her to fight against her friends. _But that's just it… she thinks that we're her friends… but those other people are her friends as well. Either way she'd be fighting against her friends._ Johnny thought to himself. He got up and sat next to her on the bed.

"Rhia… either way, you're fighting against friends. Is there no other option? What about not fighting at all?" Johnny asked. Rhia shook her head.

"It isn't a possibility. If I don't fight at all, they will consider me a traitor and go after me, and I'll only have to fight them now. If I fight against them, they'll consider me a traitor. If I fight against you, you'll consider me a traitor. And I'll have to kill you if I want to survive. But I won't want to kill you either… its just so confusing!" Rhia exclaimed. Johnny felt truly sorry for her. She wasn't meant to be evil… how she had ever got on to that path, he didn't know. But it wasn't the one that was for her. Some people, even though evil was bad, were meant to be evil. It was just who they were, whether it was a good thing or not. But there were those who weren't meant to be evil… maybe not meant to be anything but normal. And Rhia, was one of those people.

"Rhia… maybe you don't need to fight against us. If we just got Alicia back, maybe we'd only need to fight the one who made you do all of this. The one you take orders from. Your—"

"Boss." Rhia finished. She opened her mouth to tell Johnny where Alicia was being kept, but at that moment, Ben entered the room. He was shocked to see Johnny there and would have been angry except he realized that it was Rhia in that room, not Alicia.

"You! What have you done to Alicia? Where did you take her now?" Ben demanded. Rhia got up and backed away. Ben was ready to attack at any second.

"Ben, you were right, it wasn't Alicia. It was Rhia. She disguised herself as Alicia, but—" Johnny began to explain but was cut off by Ben.

"You! I should have known you wouldn't have changed that much. You see even a mildly attractive woman and you forget that you're a part of this team! She's evil Johnny, and all this time… you've known! How could you, Johnny? She knows where Alicia is!" Ben shouted. Rhia, scared and upset, jumped out the window. She morphed into a bird and flew off. Johnny ran to the window.

"Rhia, wait!" He called out, but there was no point. She was already gone and if she did hear him, she was ignoring him. Ben walked up to Johnny angrily.

"Ben, you really are an idiot sometimes. She's the only one that could have just now told us where Alicia was and you blew it! You scared her off! And she's _not _evil." Johnny added. He jumped out the window, and flamed on. He'd have to find her before she decided that she should fight against them. He didn't care at the moment what Ben thought. He knew the others would think the same as Ben and wouldn't listen to a word of reasoning.

The next morning, Ben was sitting at the table, with the phone nearby and jumping at the slightest sounds. That was how Reed and Sue found him, and they didn't know why he was so fidgety.

"What's up Ben?" Reed asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Waiting for an important phone call?" Reed asked. Sue sat at the table and looked at her watch.

"Nine thirty. Shouldn't Alicia and Johnny be up by now?" Sue asked, "or did Johnny leave already to do something stupid?" Ben didn't answer at first.

"The last one. And Alicia's gone. We never had her… it was some woman that Johnny kept calling Rhia. She's one of the ones who kidnapped Alicia, and she fled. Johnny went after her."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Sue asked angrily. It wasn't like Ben to just sit and wait around.

"Because he wasn't going after her to fight her. He was going after her to bring her back. He said she's not like them, that she isn't evil. He also called me an idiot for scaring her off when she was one of the only ones who could tell us where Alicia was. He seems to think he was close to getting her to admit where Alicia was; I think he was just close to 'getting the girl' and didn't want me interfering, even if she is one of the bad guys." Ben replied. He was growing angry just thinking about it, so he chose to try and forget all about it. Sue sighed.

"Ben, I really thought Johnny had changed. Are you sure you're not just… judging him wrongly because of his past tendencies and because you were upset?"

"I highly doubt that, Susie, but its possible. Seems like anything is possible anymore… I didn't go after him because I knew that if I did I would want to ring that 'Rhia's' neck and that would mean fighting Johnny. No matter how misguided he may be about her, I would never want to fight the kid. Even if he is a self-centered idiot sometimes." Ben got up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sue asked. Ben turned around for a moment.

"To get Johnny."

**A/N:** That's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed. By the way, there are only a few chapters left and next chapter will be full on action. Here's a blurb of what will happen: Ben, Sue, and Reed go after Johnny who is trying to talk to Rhia about the second thought thing. Before they find Johnny, Ice and Jake show up which leads to Johnny fighting with them. Little bit of extra events, something happens, Ice and Jake flee and Johnny, Sue, Ben, Reed, possibly Rhia (I can't tell you for sure… maybe she really IS evil … mwauhahahaha!) leave and fight the big boss who organized all of this, they find its someone they know. Sound good? I thought so. Read, review, and MAJOR action scenes next chapter. I'll get it out ASAP for you guys.


	10. Sacrifice

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter a little earlier than I intended originally. This story is almost done actually and I figured I'd get the chapters out quickly so I can start a new story (I have already decided I won't manage more than 5 stories at a time since that is just insane to update more than that every week, or try to). My new story will be an American Pie one, based on characters from American Pie Presents Band Camp. It will tell about Matt Stifler and Elyse Houston's childhood so yeah. Its something I felt like doing. Anyways, MAJOR action scenes promised in this chapter, I swear. No crossed fingers, and if it will make you feel better, I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Lol I haven't said that since the third grade... whoa, six years ago. I feel little again... anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Four belongs to Marvel, not me.

**Fantastic Four: A New Addition**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Ten: Sacrifice

Johnny had gone after Rhia, but he still had no idea where she was. He knew that Ben was probably angry at him, calling him thousands of names and not one of them would likely be nice. But Johnny couldn't help that. He wasn't sure why he had believed Rhia... she had already proved to be an excellent liar. She had just seemed so helpless... confused, unsure of what she should do. Maybe that was why... Johnny knew how it felt to be confused. If she had been lying... well, he just wouldn't think about that right now. He couldn't worry about it, right now he had to find her. He had a feeling she would return to the friends she called Ice and Jake.

After looking for well over three hours, Johnny finally got a lucky break. He saw Rhia sitting near the water in the park where he had first met her. Only then, she had been Becky— the waitress who worked at the café. Now she was herself, not pretending to be something she wasn't. Johnny flamed off and stopped near her. She glanced up and saw him standing there.

"Oh... its you. Listen, I'm sorry I left like that, I just... I didn't know what Ben would do and I thought it would be better if I just left. Maybe everyone would be better if I just left..." Rhia trailed off, and glanced out at the lake near the park. It wasn't an overly cheerful day, with no sign of a blue sky, and rain likely later on in the afternoon. But honestly, Johnny decided that Rhia's sudden depression would come to an end.

"Listen to me, Rhia, you need to realize that you aren't evil. You aren't like your friends, Ice and Jake. Maybe they aren't even evil, who knows? The point is, you made some bad choices in the past. Now you have the chance to make it better. Or you can stick with the path your on, but either way you need to make the decision yourself. Someday you'll realize you aren't meant to be evil, but that might not be for years yet. I don't know and I can't help you with that. But Rhia... you don't have a lot of time left." Johnny replied. Rhia sighed and didn't answer for a moment. Finally she smiled.

"Tell me something Johnny, when did you become such an expert on life, huh? Last I heard, you were the arrogant self-centered one that didn't care about other people that much, at least if it got in the way of the one you really loved: yourself." Rhia almost regretted what she had said the instant the words were out of her mouth. Johnny had been nice to her and was probably the only one who would have believed her story about being confused. It was the truth; and now she had just been harsh on Johnny about how he used to be. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he spoke first.

"I guess after I realized that I had put you before saving someone's life, before helping my friends, when I had just met you. Well, when I had just met Becky, I suppose. I haven't changed that much; I'm just... more considerate of other people now, instead of always focusing on myself. But... I left too, right after you did. I don't know what Ben, Sue and even Reed will think now. Probably Ben thinks that I really didn't change, that I just got worse. It will take awhile for him to see that I am more considerate, even if the rest of me hasn't changed that much." Johnny sat down next to Rhia and they sat in silence. Sometimes, silence is all a person wants... it can be comforting when you just need to be alone with your thoughts. And when you want to be able to think, but afraid of being alone, having someone else to just sit with is nice sometimes.

In the distance, Jake and Ice were watching. Ice was still refusing to believe what she saw— there was no way that Rhia could be a traitor. Rhia was her friend! She had trusted her... had she really betrayed that trust? Ice glanced at Jake and saw he was fuming; he had been right, but Ice had refused to believe him. Now maybe she would learn that you can't trust anyone. Not even him.

"That traitor! I told you, Ice, but you wouldn't believe me. Well? Do you believe me now!" Jake shouted. His voice had been so loud that it echoed across the lake they were at the other side of, and several birds flew out of the trees nearby. Ice sank back a little; Jake had never shouted at her before.

"Jake, I... you can't blame me for not wanting to believe she was a traitor!" Ice finally shouted back. He seemed shocked that she was still trying to defend herself in trusting Rhia. Couldn't she just admit that she had been wrong in trusting Rhia, and apologize to him? That's the way it should have been... so why wasn't it what was happening?

"Oh really? How do you work that one out?" Jake asked. Ice glared at him. She didn't like being treated this way... she had trusted Rhia because Rhia was her friend... her adopted sister. Because sometimes when you cared about someone, you just had to trust them. You couldn't exactly be looking over your shoulder your whole life— it just didn't work that way. Trust was needed if you wanted any relationship, as friends or more, to be successful. Did that mean that Jake wouldn't trust Ice?

"Jake, lay off okay! I trusted her because she's my friend; she's my sister! Not by blood... but in the heart. She was adopted by my parents, I've always trusted her even if I thought I shouldn't." Ice replied.

"Well haven't you heard the saying that blood is thicker than water?" Jake asked. Ice glared at him, a glare so cold that it did send shivers down Jake's spine.

"I hate you," she said finally. She couldn't believe it had come to this, but ever since they had finally been left alone to actually talk about their relationship, she had realized just how different they were. And how little he seemed to respect her and her opinions. Her thoughts; even her feelings.

"Ice... you don't mean that," Jake replied weakly. Ice shot out water from her hand that froze instantly. She hopped up on the top and turned to face Jake.

"Oh, but I do." She skated off on the ice over to where Rhia and Johnny were sitting. She needed an explanation; there had to be some mistake. Jake sat down, upset at what Ice had said. Had she truly meant it? _No,_ Jake thought. _She couldn't... if Rhia hadn't been a traitor in the first place, then maybe Ice wouldn't have said that. Rhia, and the Human Torch, will pay._ Jake decided finally. He got out his phone and dialed his bosses number. After several moments he briefly asked for him.

"Yes. I believe the Fantastic Four will be here soon... perhaps it would be best if you were here to greet them. I'll deal with Rhia and the Human Torch. Bye," Jake tossed his phone in the water, and started making his way over to the docks that had boats. He would steal one, and meet Rhia, Johnny and Ice on the other side. And then, he would make Rhia pay. Ice couldn't possibly hate him anymore than she did now, so he had nothing to lose.

"RHIA!" Ice called out. She ran over to her after jumping off the ice she had come over on. Johnny stood up immediately, prepared to fight.

"Oh sit down," Ice told him tiredly. "I'm not here to fight." She turned to Rhia sadly, and sat down. "Why didn't you contact us? Why... why did you allow the Fantastic Four to know that you weren't Alicia?" Ice felt hurt... it was as if Rhia wasn't her friend anymore. They had had their differences, but... Ice always thought they were friends. Rhia smiled briefly but then looked out at the lake again.

"I... I can't do this anymore, Ice. I'm not like you and Jake. When I was with the Fantastic Four, I saw the people they really were. Without the powers... and— I became friends with them. I didn't tell anyone I wasn't Alicia, but Johnny confronted me about it. I suppose he found it easier to recognize after he learned that Becky was really me in disguise. Then Ben walked in and I fled; Johnny came and found me. I'm sure by now the rest of the Fantastic Four know that I'm not Alicia. But it doesn't matter... I can't fight with you, Ice. But I also can't fight against you. I refuse to... not you, not Jake. I just can't... but I can't fight against them either." Rhia sighed and picked at the grass. "I suppose that's why I didn't contact you... I wanted to tell you that I was having second thoughts, but then I knew you would only talk me out of it. I wanted to make the decision myself, not be guided to the decision others thought was best for me. And my decision is not to fight. And neither of you can talk me out if it," Rhia added as Johnny and Ice both opened their mouths to object. "This is my decision. And I've made it." She stood up and started to walk away when Ice grabbed her and hugged her.

"Rhia... please don't leave!" Ice cried out. There were tears in her eyes, cold as ice. Rhia felt terrible, but this was what she had to do. No matter what she did, she would be fighting against her friends. This was the only solution, no matter how dangerous it may be for her.

"I'm sorry, Ice. I'll always be your friend, but... this is what I have to do. I refuse to fight my friends, and if I were to fight for either of you, that's all I'd be doing. I'm not like you and Jake— I can't cause havoc anymore. It was fun at first, but... its not me." Rhia started to walk away when Jake jumped down in front of her.

"Ah, so you warned our traitor that I'd be coming? You shouldn't have done that Ice," Jake chastised. He stepped forward and grabbed Ice from behind Rhia. "Are you going to be a traitor to, Ice? You wouldn't go against our boss, would you? I believe the Fantastic Four will be pleasantly surprised when they see who he is." Jake added. Ice gasped.

"You called him?" she asked. Jake nodded and laughed.

"Of course! So who's side are you on, Ice?" Jake asked. Ice glared at him.

"I won't fight Rhia." she replied defiantly. Rhia shook her head.

"Ice, don't worry about me. If you want to fight with Jake, don't worry about me." Rhia begged. Ice looked at her, and shook her head.

"I won't fight you, Rhia. I can't— I won't!" Ice knew tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered now except she was stuck in the same position Rhia had been— she couldn't fight her friends. What would Rhia think of her if she helped kill Rhia's new friends? Would she hate her? _I'll always be your friend_ Rhia's voice echoed in Ice's head. She blinked away her tears and stood on Jake's side.

"I'm sorry..." Ice replied softly. "But this is who I am."

Meanwhile, Sue, Reed and Ben were having trouble finding Johnny. They had looked everywhere, but seen nothing so far. Sue couldn't believe that Johnny had so quickly reverted back to his old ways— it just didn't make sense. Could Ben's judgement be clouded by his concern for Alicia, who really was still missing? It was possible... Ben had said so himself.

"When I find that kid, I'm going to ring his neck," Ben growled, "For not telling me sooner that it was that Rhia girl disguising herself as Alicia. But... I do hope he isn't in any danger. If he's found Rhia... there's no telling what will happen. And as mad as I am at Johnny, I don't want the kid to get hurt." Sue smiled at the return of the old Ben. The one who still cared for Johnny even if he sometimes felt like killing him. If only they could find Johnny before he got hurt...

Johnny realized that he would have to fight Jake and Ice alone; Rhia refused to fight against her friends, and wouldn't. He was alone... he may be one of the Fantastic Four, but when they were split up... they weren't so fantastic anymore. He allowed the fire in his veins to consume him, and his arms were soon engulfed in flame. Ice smirked.

"You do realize, Johnny, that fire is nothing..." Ice shot water at his arms "when extinguished by water. You can't fight me. Why even bother?" Ice asked. Johnny dodged the ice she shot at him and thought quickly of a plan. As he was about to do the first part of the plan, Ice stopped him and shot water at him again.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny... didn't you know? Jake can read minds... and send telepathic messages. That I can receive, to stop you. I told you, you can't fight me. Give up," Ice replied. Johnny shot fire at her, and she was now starting to burn. She quickly extinguished it with water, but glared at Johnny. "How did you do that without Jake reading your thoughts?" Ice demanded. Johnny shot a flame out at her to surround her.

"There's a little thing called improvisation. Coming up with stuff off the top of your head, something I'm good at." Johnny replied. He tossed a fireball into the air that fell down into the circle. He heard Sue, Reed and Ben calling him and turned to face them— big mistake. Ice managed to extinguish the flame with the water in her veins, and was madder than ever at him. She shot out water, allowing it to freeze and she tried to move the sharp piece of ice directly at him, but Sue who noticed what she was doing, blocked it with a force field. They ran up next to Johnny and noticed Rhia staying out of it.

"Why aren't you fighting her, Johnny?" Sue demanded. Johnny looked at her confused. He was fighting Ice! He realized then that she meant Rhia, and he glanced at her.

"Let's just say Rhia isn't as bad as you originally believed. She refuses to fight her friends... and because she can't fight her friends, she can't fight at all." Johnny replied. Sue was shocked at this answer... Rhia thought of them as friends? There wasn't much time to think about this as Ice, getting frustrated, built up a cave of ice around them. It was completely blocked in and they had little oxygen inside. Johnny could just try and melt the ice, but it would end up sucking up the little oxygen that they had. Sue solved the problem by putting a force field around herself, Reed, and Ben. Johnny allowed the flame to completely engulf his body and he turned up the heat. He melted the ice and was gasping for air by the time they managed to get out. He fell to the ground, still trying to breathe. Sue's nose was bleeding but she wiped it with her hand and got ready to fight. She and Reed went after Jake and Ben went after Ice. Rhia crawled over to Johnny.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded but still didn't have enough air to string two words together. He tried to stand up but fell down. He tried again and was able to stand. He started towards Ben to help him with Ice. Ben had so far managed to knock the ground out from under her, but she had frozen his legs so he couldn't move. Johnny shot out a small flame at Ben's legs to break them out of the ice. Ben was strong, but very sensitive to cold. It was a disadvantage, for sure. Finally, Ice faced Johnny.

"Huh. You again..." Ice raised her hands into the air, and suddenly the rain that had been expected to fall in the afternoon, was falling now in the early morning. _Ice can control the weather?_ Johnny thought. He hadn't known that. Jake had obviously read his mind and replied, "She controls water, ice. She can shoot it out but being near a lake helps her, as does a soon to be rainy day." Johnny glanced over at the lake... he hadn't known she could control water as well. The rain began to fall, fast from the sky. There was so much of it that it was hard to see. The massive amounts of rain soon caused fog, which didn't help. Reed stretched and tried to fan the fog away, but he couldn't get it all. All of a sudden, there was a voice from behind them.

"Hello, Fantastic Four." The voice was familiar. As they all turned around to see who was talking to them, a bolt of electricity was sent Johnny's way. Rhia jumped in front of him, and fell to the ground as the electricity went through her entire body.

**A/N:** Well that's the end of this chapter. Was it good? I've never really done any action-y scenes that involved special powers. Guns, weapons, even just a regular fist fight, but never special power. It wasn't a lot but now that the familiar boss is there with the electricity, things will get more interesting. And... the big question some of you may have is... will Rhia be alright? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. Don't forget to review!


	11. Fantastic Four: A New Addition

**A/N:** Well here is yet another chapter— you guys should seriously be thanking me for this— of Fantastic Four: A New Addition. As sad as it may be to hear, this story is almost over. -waits for crowd to 'aww!' but hears only crickets and some guy coughing- UH! How _rude!_ Lol j/k. Anyways, I figured with it almost being over I would get this story done and over with so that it is off my list. Sound good? Good. Thanks to all who reviewed and yeah I know there wasn't a whole lot of action last chapter considering, but I'm not the greatest action imaginer. I was stunned that nobody guessed who Ice, Jake and Rhia's boss was— especially after the little electricity bit and 'an oddly familiar voice' part at the end. But hey, if nobody guessed it, maybe it wasn't that predictable— or maybe my readers just weren't awake. Anyways, here's another chapter of Fantastic Four: A New Addition. Read, review— enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Once again Fantastic Four does not belong to me.

**Fantastic Four: A New Addition**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Eleven- Fantastic Four: A New Addition

"Rhia!" Ice cried out. She immediately stopped controlling the weather and ran over to where her friend lie. Jake smirked at the fate that Rhia had met; something Ice noticed and was disgusted with. She turned to Doom. (A/N: PLEASE tell me that is his name? It's been so long since I saw the movie that I forgot, that's why I didn't update sooner—)

"You... you killed her." Ice said softly. She shook Rhia, attempting to wake her up, but there was no luck. Doom smiled.

"She got in the way— not my problem. Ah, so I see that Ben is still as large and hideous as ever? I would have thought that you would want your dear fiancé Debbie back, but no— I suppose not. Not when you have Alicia, someone who can't see you; how lucky for her." Doom replied. He raised his hands into the air but stopped— he noticed the engagement ring on Sue's finger.

"Still engaged? Haven't you realized yet that Reed— Mr Fantastic— is full of empty promises? Sue, I thought you were smarter... I guess I was wrong." he said. He raised his hands into the air, and lightning began to come from the sky into his body. It pulsed through him, making him more and more powerful. He finally noticed the water that was only around the Fantastic Four, and shot electricity at it. They all moved just in time, and moved out of the water.

"You can dodge, but for how long I wonder?" Doom asked. He still seemed to be more words then action, and because of it they were able to surprise him with Reed wrapping around him so he couldn't move. This didn't faze Doom however; he simply allowed the electricity to appear just outside of his body and stunned Reed, who now lay on the ground unconscious. Sue ran over to him, but Doom knocked her backwards. She flew into a tree, and moaned.

"Still weak as ever, I don't see why my assistance was even required." Doom replied. He saw that two out of four of the Fantastic Four were at the moment out of the way, and moved on to Johnny who was finally standing without wobbling.

"Johnny... it seems that you are only a bother to everyone around you. Rhia, who didn't even know you, died because she tried to save you. And now look at them," Doom replied louder, pointing at Reed and Sue. "They're in pain... and yet they'll still be the ones who have to save you." Doom replied. He was shocked when he was thrown into a tree himself.

"No they aren't." Ben replied firmly. "I'm the one stuck with that responsibility. You know, I never did like you, and I never could understand why Susie did. Now it doesn't matter," he said. "I have an excuse to pound you into nothing if I wanted," he grabbed Doom and attempted to throw him again, but Doom shot volts of electricity at Ben too, fazing him. Doom walked over to Johnny again, who was the only one still standing. Jake had been knocked out by electricity accidentally shot at him, and Ice was still at Rhia's side, refusing to accept that she was gone forever. Johnny snapped his fingers and a small flame came out. Doom laughed.

"Is that supposed to stop me, Johnny? A little flame like that?" Doom asked. Johnny shook his head.

"No," he replied. "But this will!" he shouted as he became engulfed in flame. He ran at Doom, trying to hit him with the flame. He attempted several times to hit Doom with fire, but failed horribly each time. Finally, Doom shot electricity that knocked him back.

"Look at you now... the Fantastic Four aren't so fantastic anymore are they?" Doom laughed. He decided that while the others were knocked out, he would go for Johnny first, who was still awake and would be able to feel every bit of pain that Doom had in store for him. Electricity wasn't the only thing running through his veins— so was cruelty... something that had never been there as strongly before. He collected enough electricity to send what might as well have been a lightning bolt at Johnny, when it was blocked. Doom couldn't figure out why it wasn't hitting Johnny as it was supposed to, and tried even harder. It failed to hit Johnny... again! Doom looked around and saw that Sue was no longer leaning against the tree he had thrown her against. But then... where was she? He looked around and saw no one, before he realized that she had turned invisible.

"Ah, magic tricks again Sue? You never could stay invisible for long... it took too much out of you. Now, what's this? A trickle of blood? Come now Sue, surely it isn't worth bleeding over," Doom replied. He glanced over near Johnny again and saw the same sparkling engagement ring that Sue had worn before. He shot electricity, hoping that she had her back turned to tend to Johnny, but no such luck— she had been facing him and blocked it again. Now it was a matter of who could hold out the longest. Sue became visible again, because it was too strenuous for her to be both invisible and creating a force field. Her nose began bleeding even more and ran down her face, but she couldn't stop now. If she did, the electricity that Doom had powered up would kill her and Johnny instantly. She had no choice but to hold out...

Unknown to any of them at the time, Reed had finally awoken. As blurry as his vision was, he could make out Doom and Sue fighting, both trying to outlast the other. He waited a moment for his vision to clear and got up slowly, walking quietly over near Doom. He began to stretch, planning to pull Doom's feet out from under him so that Sue could stop trying to hold off the electricity, when Jake stood in front of him.

"Hello.." he said. He began to reach out but Reed hit him with his arm and dragged him over to the tree. He restrained him with his stretched limbs and attempted to stretch his head over to where they were. Perhaps he could bite Doom...

There was however, no need for biting as Ben jumped up and shoved Doom out of the way. He was thrown into a brick wall surrounding the park and his body actually began to sink into it from the force he had been shoved into it with. Johnny got up and engulfed himself in flame again. He ran over as fast as he could to Doom, and Sue, although tired, blocked in the flame with a force field. Johnny allowed himself to go all out— and reach supernova. Ben saw what they were trying to do and ran over to Ice.

"Please," Ben replied. "You're friend died to save Johnny. Don't let it be for nothing— help us." Ben pleaded. Ice didn't say anything. What was there to say? Her friend was dead— gone forever. Nothing could bring her back now... but she couldn't blame the Fantastic Four, as much as she wanted to. Rhia always found friends in the most unlikely places... even in those who were good. Like her. It was Doom who had killed her— and it was Doom who hadn't regretted it. It was Doom who would have killed her anyways for not following orders. And it was Doom— who would pay. She stood up and after one last look at Rhia, began walking towards where Doom was blocked in. Johnny, weaker than ever, couldn't maintain the Supernova temperature anymore and flamed off, being knocked out entirely. Sue fell to the ground to, and Reed, deciding that Jake was no harm to them as all he could do was fist fight and read minds, ran over to her.

"You're friend Alicia is at the abandoned building across the street from the apartment building that burned— the one where all the ice was found that Johnny was at." Ice replied. Ben looked at her confused.

"Why tell us now?" he asked.

"Because after I do this, it will have drained my powers from me entirely. And I won't remember a thing..." Ice replied. Jake called out to her, begged her to stop, but she didn't. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what she was to do. Sue crawled over to Johnny and pulled him out of the way. Small droplets of rain began to fall from the sky, before it turned to rain so cold that it should have froze, but didn't. She shot out a large burst of water at Doom, that it reminded Sue of when she was a kid. She would take a bath in the tub with her rubber ducky, and every time her mother would add more water, the ducky would go under. That was what happened to Doom. The metal froze instantly, and finally after he could stand no more— he broke into tiny little pieces. He had been all metal except for around his eyes... they were all that didn't break. Ice fell to the ground, and after that, she remembered nothing. It was as if an instant case of amnesia had overcome her.

Overall, it had been a sad day. Rhia had died protecting Johnny, Ice had forgotten everything... even about Rhia... and would never regain the memory back. She only knew that Rhia was her adopted sister, but she would never remember how she really died. She would never remembered how she had helped the Fantastic Four. Ben finally was reunited with Alicia, for real this time. Ever since they had defeated Doom over a week ago, it had rained every single day constantly. The streets didn't get flooded— which was a good thing— even though it rained so much at once. And Ben had proposed to Alicia— they were getting married. He still hadn't told Debbie the news, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't be overly happy about it. Johnny turned on the TV, and saw that the Fantastic Four were on the news.

"The Fantastic Four have once again managed to protect this city. But it appears that this time around with their enemy, he was more worried about getting to them. A body was found, of a woman who had no identification of any sort on her... she was found dead. Another woman with a rare case of amnesia was found— she remembers her past as a young child, but everything from then on is suddenly blank. She was found to be the only witness of what the Fantastic Four did and how the other woman may have died, but I guess its one mystery we'll never know. Moving on to other news, the rain has still—" at this point, Johnny turned the TV off. Sue, Reed, Ben, and Alicia were sitting in the room as well, and they had all heard the same thing. _She was found to be the only witness of what the Fantastic Four did..._

"What about Jake?" Johnny asked.

"I guess... they never found him." Sue said. They all were silent for awhile... then Johnny tried to break the silence.

"Well hey, all he could do was read minds, right?"

**A/N:** That is officially the last chapter of Fantastic Four: A New Addition. If you thought that Ice, or Rhia, or even somehow Jake would become part of the Fantastic Four, well... you thought wrong. A New Addition simply meant Alicia becoming part of the Fantastic Four family through the engagement that I had had planned all throughout the story. Several people thought this would become another "Fantastic Five" story, but I had never planned it that way. There is a bit of an opening at the end, I could make something of it if I wished to. That was the point of leaving it. The way it is, the story is still fine. But if I ever wished to, I could make a sequel story, and continue on about Jake. Its one of those things that would work either way... like the Skeleton Key movie. It left a bit of an opening, but it ended just fine so it could be left as is. I want to thank you guys who read this story all the way through, and who enjoyed it the most. For those who reviewed, I want to thank even more for telling me how much you enjoyed this story and your ideas. Even if I didn't always use them, they were still all appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this story. Now you can review for the last time for this story and tell me what you thought.


End file.
